Deprived
by AriannaK
Summary: A human girl enslaved to a yautja desperately tries to gain her master's affection... (Warning, rated M for adult, sexual themes)
1. Chapter 1 A Dilemma

As soon as she heard the door open, she swept her feet off the fur-topped bed and gracefully padded over to her master. She bowed her head and lifted her arms away from her body slightly with palms facing him—a sign of submission. He towered over her lithe feminine frame by several feet, his face obscured by a dark nickel-colored metal mask. Thick glossy black tendrils draped around his shoulders, golden beads scattered about them. His muscular body was wrapped in a black netting and done up with polished armor and alien weapons.

"Aseigan." He clicked.

Her ears were accustomed to his thick accent, a deep voice that more easily growled and clicked then pronounce anything fluently, and she knew what the word meant. He had just called her "servant", which he used less as a name and more of a prompt for behaviors. She didn't mind the title, as she had never heard her name so mispronounced than when a predator tried to say it.

Kendra had been with him for years, knew what her duties were, how to behave, who his friends were, and knew the language to some degree. So, she placed her fingers on him immediately, and began to undo the straps that held his armor. She delicately set the pieces on the dresser along with the weapons she would have to polish afterwards, and removed the netting around him as well.

Turning for a moment to grab a small stool, she then was able to rise up enough to take off his metal mask. The tubes disconnected with a wisp of air and she set the lightweight metal on the dresser, and looked up at his face, awaiting further direction.

Small golden-tinged yellow eyes stared down at her, sunken into his skull and rimmed in black. A row of four sharp teeth lined his jutting bottom jaw, and two small tusk points sat at the top of his mouth. In front of those teeth sat a set of moveable tusk-tipped mandibles. His wide forehead slowly bent down towards her until his mouth was close to her ear, the spikes that replaced his eyebrows and facial hair grazing her long mahogany hair.

"Ka aseigan." He whispered, his hot breath on her neck, and when he leaned away he grabbed a tin container and thrust it into her hands.

She quickly popped the lid and got to work. For every almost-tender moment they shared, she wished she didn't know the language he spoke. He had just leaned in to call her, "slow servant" and those two words were as good as any threat when they were coming from him. She dipped her hand in the soft oily goo and worked it into the strands of his hair, making them look even more silky smooth and glossy. When she finished she quickly hopped off the stool and zipped off to the bathroom to wash off her hands.

Then, as quickly as she could, she stepped over to the small inground hot-tub like thing to draw him a bath. When her hand touched the top of the faucet, steaming water swelled up from the bottom and filled the tub. Her master entered with a woosh of the door as it slid sideways into the wall and he thrust his loincloth covering at her before he immersed himself in the hot water.

She hurried out of the room, as she still had armor and weapons to polish, but at the doorway she paused. A sense of fear crept up her spine, but she turned her head back to gaze at the alien. Her eyes traveled to the expanse of his muscular back, allowing herself to soak in those dark reptilian blotches over ever so slightly green tinged skin. His black dreds hung around his bulky shoulders and a lump formed in her throat at remembering the soft bendable feel of them in her hands. He was so much a god to her, a dark and dangerous god. Her fingers reluctantly slid the door closed and she returned to the dresser to begin her chores.

Her job was not a difficult one. She served her master, aided him in small tasks, and accompanied him to places occasionally. She was fed well, allowed exercise, and even had a few neat little alien trinkets . . . She no longer cried or had nightmares. Memories when she was first captured at age fifteen, torn away from Earth, held in a cage next to savage alien beasts in a crowded market, then sold into slavery no longer haunted her. This planet was her home now. Throughout the four years she had been with him, she was never beaten or mistreated, only punished and scolded when she was bad. She should have been content. Instead, she had grown miserable.

Something else now plagued her sleep, caused her to cry in frustration, and made her life hell.

The armor was polished and hung up in its usual place, the weapons were cleaned and put away with the rest, and she climbed back on top of the bed to wait for him to finish his bath. When she heard the bathroom door open, she whisked herself to the hidden in-wall drawers and pushed in a panel that allowed her to slide out a selection of clothes for him. She grabbed a casual-wear loincloth and held it out to him.

He stepped close, his very presence making her heart pound, and she tried not to let her eyes look between his muscular legs. But he growled, and she glanced up at his eyes with reluctance.

"M-di." He clicked.

That meant "no". She whirled around, and picked out a different covering, one that was a bit more formal with some dark ink patterning. When he growled, the vibrations from it shaking her ribcage, she presented him with a loincloth that he usually wore for hunts. Again, he growled. She bit her lip, prayed, and grabbed a different thicker pelt that she had seen him wear to parties of sorts, as it was decorated with tiny bones and polished stones. But he did not plan on going out, and a deep vibrating growl pulsed threw the air.

She plucked out a fur-covered loincloth, the soft hairs sliding over her skin like heavenly silk. His clawed hand grabbed the fur from her and quickly tied it around his waist. Wearing that fur, she knew exactly what he planned on doing for the evening.

She prepared for it as best she could, bringing a spotted fur pelt from the bed into the bathroom and grabbed a few of her toys—the equivalent of a rubix cube, some reminder cards of people's names, and a journal to write in though it was filled with more doodles then writing. She watched her master talk to a hologram against the bedroom wall, and though he talked too fast for her to understand, she knew what was coming next—or more correctly, who.

It was a new female this time however, with long light brown dreds hanging down her back and done up with pinkish copper bands. The female looked young, with bright green eyes, curving hips, and a leen muscular body. From where Kendra sat in the bathroom corner, she watched her master approach the female in a very predatory way. His chest rose and fell with deep breaths as he circled her, eyes greedily looking her over but he would not touch her until he was given consent. Females on this planet seemed to be the boss in many ways, and she had seen many males receive broken bones for touching a female who didn't give explicit permission first.

The female stopped his slow seductive circling by placing her palm against his chest—that served as a silent consent, her touching him first. There seemed to be a ritual to it, a step-by-step course of action to it every time. She supposed it was no different from what humans usually did, talking, kissing, touching, then further, but since it was different actions and different beings it seemed more ritual in her eyes. She knew where his hands would go before he moved them. Both of his clawed hands rose to delve his fingers into her hair, sort of groping and massaging the thick strands.

She responded with a light trilling purr, and that signaled that the next step could occur. The female was slightly taller than him, the norm for their species, and he pulled her head down for a kiss of sorts. Their mandibles rubbed and intertwined as they both made soft noises and their tusks clicked together.

As her master's deep purrs got louder, less like a cat and more like an engine, she knew the event was getting closer to happening. And she was right—the female felt up his body, her hands on his back and then to his chest as they slid down until she untied his fur covering and tossed it aside. Then, she removed her dainty thong-like covering, and they were both naked and standing so close.

At this point, Kendra wasn't sure how the female would react. She could always predict the steps exactly until this point, and then couldn't tell what would happen next from the female. Her master seemed to wait as well, as each female chose differently, and it was his duty to do it how the dominant female asked.

Some females chose the top position, forcing the male on his back and having their way with him. Others, would climb onto the bed in a favorite position of their choosing and allow the male to mount them. But some, did something very different. She had seen it only once, too mesmerized to look away, but had heard and seen the aftermath many times over. To a human, it looked like rape—but the female always gave consent ahead of time. This sort consenting rape she had at first thought to be just a kinky thing some females liked, but they only seemed to do it the first time they met her master. They would return to him until they got pregnant, but only on the first time did they fight him so.

Her master had explained the reason behind mating with so many, siring that many offspring. It was one of the few questions she had asked when a translator had been around and she was still learning the language and customs. Apparently, her master had sired many "pups" because he was unmated, unattached, and had "good blood"—good genes, and was a very high ranking yautja in his clan. She equated his to sperm banks back on Earth. . . except you got to directly have sex with the god-like alien man that was donating said sperm. . .

What these frequent events meant for was simple: torture.

She quickly jumped up and shut the bathroom door, her heart racing and between her legs dampening. She sat back down on the fur pelt and immediately began studying the rubix cube like orb, trying to block out any noises from the bedroom. On a quick decision, she dropped the game and hopped up to turn on the faucet and run the bubbles on the hottub—but even that didn't drown out the sex sounds.

Chewing on her lower lip, she tried not to concentrate on the noises, tried not to imagine what they were doing behind that door.

They sounded like crazy jungle cats at first—powerful purring, the tearing of furs on the bed, and the females high-pitched shrieks. But it quickly moved to deeper grunting and moaning, the sound of the bed bumping against the wall accompanied by the sound of flesh-hitting flesh as they humped each other. Quickly, the noises escalated. She tried to cover her ears and hum to drown it out but it sounded as though a couple of dinosaurs were mating in the other room—growling and things crashing to the floor before a loud roar ripped through the air, sounding like a powerful t-rex with the deep and vibrating ferocity of an African lion.

The noise created an earthquake in her loins, and she scissored her legs together to prevent her own fingers from touching between her legs were she was warm and wet. Her hands were sweaty and balled into tense fists and she sat wide-eyed and staring at the bathroom door. A tiny whimper escaped her, loathing the noises yet begging for them to continue. She would have given anything to be the one trapped under that eight-foot reptilian alien god, being stretched by his hard manhood and held down by those rippling muscles.

It was wrong.

It was so wrong, to want it, to want him.

This created her new torture, a new hell, and made her days miserable. Captured and brought to the planet that young, she hadn't had a chance to be with a human man even. Then this powerful alien continuously had sex when she was around, sometimes when she was forced to watch if they traveled to the bathroom where she was hiding and she got trapped. It was a sort of exotic fantasy porn, constantly, day after day. She shouldn't have wanted something she'd never had—how could the temptation of pleasure from sex plague her so much when she hadn't ever experienced it?

But she wanted it badly, begged and prayed for it.

He never touched her.

It was destroying her. . . She would not be able to take it much longer, and so she formulated a plan of action.

A plan to get this predator to hunt her, desire her, and use her.

Yautja translations:

Aseigan - Servant

Ka - Slow

M-di - No


	2. Chapter 2 A Plan of Action

She took a deep and steadying breath, grabbed the collar of her shirt between her teeth, and dug her fingers into the fur for grip. She had never disobeyed on purpose before, never tried to ruin her clothes or intentionally get them dirty. Nevertheless, she had made her decision to go about this at all costs and she quickly tore a V into the top of her nice fur top, wincing at the loud sound of tearing leather. She stared down at it with wide eyes and a racing heart.

Being disciplined by a nine foot alien was just as terrifying as it sounded-though different than what you might imagine. Wben she had gotten lost in a dense crowd, she was punished for not sticking close to his side by being made to sleep in a cold, cramped cage for a few nights. When she had been rushing to keep up with him and tripped into a puddle she was punished with an ice cold bath that had her fingers and toes going numb. One time, she had touched one of his guns without permission, and he had locked her up in a holding cell aboard his ship-much like solitary confinement in jail, except it was pitch black, and the swooshing of the ventilation became noise static. The sensory deprivation, with nothing to see, no where to go, no food no water, and static in her ears and thoughts quickly drove her crazy and desperate to be good and submissive. But the only time he had laid a hand on her was in the company of higher ranking yautja males. They had called her ugly, talked about the trophy her skull would make, and she yelled at them for it-but speaking in her native tongue was forbidden. Her master slapped her so hard she blacked out for a second and a nasty bruise had consumed the whole side of her face.

Still, no matter the punishments, she would go through with this. She tucked the fabric under so it created a wider V, looked a bit nicer, and her grimace turned into a weak smile. The low-cut shirt would give her master an eyeful of her breasts, something no man could possibly resist. With step-one of her plan complete, her brown eyes flashed up to the bathroom door. The other side had grown eerily quiet, but she had her suspicions. The last thing she wanted to do was catch them when they were still coddling each other, naked, and hear him purring softly to her-to yet another stranger. But as the seconds ticked by, she grew anxious. Her master would want her in there ASAP to clean up the room and if he had to call for her she would be in trouble.

Tentatively, she stood to turn off the water then peeked out the bathroom door into the bedroom. Her eyes zeroed in on the empty bed first, furs thrown off the top of it and strewn about on the floor and the ornately carved table/dresser was tipped over beside it. Her master stood beside the wall with the dressers as he tied a fur around his waist. The female was nowhere to be seen, and she was glad of that.

She scooped up her stuff from the bathroom floor and brought it back into the bedroom and quickly got to work on righting the dresser, and placed the various objects back on top. Tin containers of polish and paint, some of the metal hair beads, and more. She snatched up the furs from the floor and threw them back on top of the bed one-by-one. Her fingers delved into the sily fur to toss the last one up, but she found her movements slowing. There was the faintest smell coming off it, one that made her head dizzy and her body hunger. She lifted the pelt just a bit higher to get a better whiff of the intoxicating smell, his smell. He usually carried about him a burly musky smell, but this was different. It was laced with hormones and the smell of sex.

She quickly flung the pelt onto the bed, getting the creeping feeling that she was being watched. Her master was stern, and attentive. She spun to face him with a slight bow, awaiting a command or for him to leave the room.

He stepped close to her, and she held her breath as she watched his clawed fingers reach out to touch the edge of her torn fur top. He did not growl. He did not say a word. But, she could feel that he was upset and didn't lift her eyes to meet his. Instead, she focused on how close his body was to hers just for that short moment. Lizard-like scales sparsely textured his skin and covered his abdominal muscles. She reveled in the thought that if she leaned forward his knuckles would graze her breast. He quickly lowered his hand and stepped away from her and she could breathe again.

"Aseigan. Zaakee." He swept himself from the room.

She followed, as she was told, already knowing where they were headed. Her master had always enjoyed after-sex meals and then a walk afterwards. That smell was stuck in her mind, and had her libido raging. This meal had to be different. She had to get his attention...had to make him want her.

As this was the his clan's communal house, there were a few other yautjas already sitting down and enjoying their meal. It was a large table and her master sat down in his usual spot, where there was also a soft white pelt down on the floor for her next to his chair. A servant of the house briskly addressed her master and left. She plopped down onto her knees, straightened her back, and tried to noticeably push out her chest until their food was served.

With hungry eyes, she watched her master being presented with plates and bowls and dishes of various meats. She watched the way he used the utensils to bring the pieces to his face and then a mandible would pluck it off and place it in his mouth. Some of the food he enjoyed too much, ripping at it without manners and she was mesmerized by his long, wet probing tongue as it lapped up drops of blood and sauce from his fang-tipped digits afterwards.

She waited for him to serve her, beginning to think that because she had ripped her shirt that he was denying her food-it wouldn't be the first time that he had used that as a punishment. But after he slowed his feasting for a drink, her master called over the server and he returned promptly with a bowl for her. It was mostly vegetables, some fruit, a bit of meat, and a piece of compressed bread-like substance that really just tasted like chalky vitamins. She ate the yucky bread thing first, knowing he would force it down her throat if she didn't. Then, she decided to eat with her fingers instead of with the provided utensils, sliding juicy slivers of meat into her mouth and licking her fingers clean.

That didn't win so much as a fleeting glance from him. She picked up a small slice of succulent fruit, her tongue darting out to lick at it as she moaned-and that, certainly did gain his attention. She sucked on the end of the sweet slice of fruit as she continued to make pleasurable noises, and tried not to look like she was watching him as she did. But, as a line of sweet juice slid down the corner of her mouth, she seductively meet his eyes and slowly licked her lips. A disgusted noise escaped him and his attention promptly returned to his own meal.

Her heart fell, a decaying lump in her chest. She ate the rest of her food quickly and in silence. This was going to be harder than she thought.

When he finished, she hopped up, knowing they would head back to the room, and walked ahead of him. She was determined to try harder. She tried her best to look sexy and graceful as she walked in his view. She put a spring in her step, swung her hips, and tried to look confident. The next thing she knew, his firm hand was on her shoulder shoving her aside.

"Ka aseigan." He growled, calling her slow.

She followed behind him submissively, but honestly couldn't let herself feel too disappointed. Walking behind him, his sculpted ass could not be hidden al the way by his loincloth with her prying eyes. Just staring at his muscular back had her gnawing on her lower lip with lusty thoughts invading her mind.

At the room, she stopped in the doorway, bracketing her arms up on the frame, and tipping her hips casually like she remembered women doing in calendars and movies on earth. He turned at looked at her, a vicious impatience flaring in his eyes.

"Aseigan." he barked.

She bowed her head and walked up to him, feeling like she was about to be scolded for something. Instead, her master swept past her and out of the room, leaving her alone.

A sorrowful exhale escaped her and she just stood in the middle of the room for a few moments. When he left her like that, there was no telling when he would be back-it could be a few minutes or it could be hours. She was allowed to wander the house if she chose to do so...and maybe that would have been the best thing to do as to distract her mind. However, she found herself crawling into his bed, that smell enveloping her. She stretched out, bare skin sliding over soft fur, and inhaled the smell of him. That musk, literally made her feel somewhat dizzy and drugged.

It laced her mind with a floaty sense of sated lust, and the area between her legs reacted with swelling need. She couldn't help but press her hand over her skirt and tip her hips down against her fingers, a flowing burst of pleasure beckoning her to continue.

Her heart began to pound with anticipation, and a sharp fear of being caught. It felt wrong to touch herself, felt dirty, felt pathetic. But her body begged for any sort of touch and with his smell invading her senses, she just couldn't help it. She chewed on her lower lip and closed her eyes as her hand snaked its way under her skirt and shoved her underwear aside.

Her fingers were met with a warm slickness. Her clit was already swollen and sensitive to the touch, and she pictured her master as she swirled her fingers around and rubbed at it. Even though she was alone, she held in any noises, forcing herself not to let out even the smallest moan or whimper of pleasure.

She slipped one finger inside, testing its slick softness before plunging in a second. She bit her lips harder, almost making it bleed as she held her fingers still and began to squirm in the bed, rocking her hips.

She squeezed her eyes shut, her mind bringing up images of her master pinning other females down and fucking them roughly. She pictured him naked in the shower, warm water flowing down the V of his hips and dripping off the thick strands of his hair. She had seen his erect cock once, and it had been huge-with that thought, she desperately tried to force three fingers inside her. She cringed when one of her nails harshly scraped her soft inside...but her imagination flooded with a different fantasy. His tusk-tipped mandibles flashed in her mind like neon lights.

Ooh, she could dream of what that would feel like. Those golden flakes in his intense yellow eyes and his big hands parting her legs before his face pressed close. Those digits sliding into her, one then two, then three, maybe all four moving in and out of her and stretching her channel. He had a long snake-like tongue, and she sharply inhaled at the thought of it invading her.

Her toes curled and she pressed her fingers in as deep as she could, her body breathless and panting. His muscles, strength and power like flowing stone. His huge, erect, throbbing alien cock. His claws and spikes and tusks and dangerous predatory eyes. She imagined what it would be like to see him above her, to hear that hungry growl...

He feelings always started to climax, then teeter. She tried deeper and faster, tried flipping to her back, her body arching...She got so close-and then nothing. Arousal fading to disappointment, she huffed and relaxed into the bed.

It was never going to work. She needed the real thing.

Yautja translations (I won't repeat ones already used in previous chapters):

Zaakee - Follow


	3. Chapter 3 Failed Plans

When her master did not immediately return, she tried to distract herself by scratching ugly doodles into her notebook, playing with the puzzles she had, practicing reading and writing yautja, and basically being bored. Taking a walk didn't help-everywhere she went, her eyes kept seeking out phallus-shaped objects she might be able to steal and use on herself. The handles of short weapons, polished leg bones, certain decorations, and some foods in the kitchen...She was steadily losing her mind.

How do you get an alien to sleep with you? She had no idea what he really liked and her mind was filled with vague images from women on earth...But even in her memories, people in the movies just seemed destined to be together, and were just instantly attracted to one another like strong magnets-there was no real courting or trying to get the guy to notice...that she could remember at least.

So she sprawled out on her side in his bed, chest out, hand under her head and one leg bent up in that classical pose. Her skirt was pulled up impossibly high and her plump breasts were more than just visible. It was the only thing she could think to do. Determined, she waited for his return.

Her arm was cramping up and her head felt impossibly heavy by the time the door slid open, but she made sure to look him in the eyes instead of her usual submissive bowing. He glanced at her, sort of pausing a second, and her heart was racing impossibly fast.

And she was suddenly terrified.

She wanted it so desperately, at least in fantasies, but the thought of it actually happening had her blood freezing in her veins.

She was relieved when he turned away.

Quickly rolling out of bed and pulling down her skirt to its normal length, she pranced over to him beside the dresser and swirled a finger in the strands of her long hair nervously. She couldn't stand to look at his golden-tinged eyes, and so she contented to looking at his broad chest and the trail of small black spines, like hair, that was situated between his pec muscles.

He glanced down at her, seemed conflicted for half a second, but then he clicked, "Zab-ter aseigan."

She found her sandals, knowing that if he had her put them on that they were leaving the house, and she hoped that they were going for a walk.

It was not the private walk she was hoping for, however. He led her to the market, a swirl of benches, small ships, and tents with vendors of all sorts of goods. It was the very market that he had purchased her from all those years ago. She was used to the attention by now, many yautja stopping and staring at her and her master. Some males growled with either jealousy or distaste for bringing an alien to their planet and some females stopped her master so they could touch Kendra. They seemed mesmerized by Kendra's strange hair and soft skin.

She tried her best to ignore the crowd and focus on her master instead. She kept "accidentally" bumping into him and touching him as he shopped. When they stopped at a table, she would "accidentally" drop an object and bend over slowly to retrieve it, showing off her ass in the process like she'd seen slutty girls on tv do when she was still on earth. That game ended quickly.

"Gr'et aseigan." Her master growled.

Calling her clumsy was his warning, and she would get only one warning before a punishment would ensue, and so she knew she'd better not touch or drop anything else. The walk was shaping up to be a very uneventful one-until a stranger decided to get cocky.

The yautja was even taller than her master was, and his body adorned with small skulls. They were strung around his neck and hips, tied to his biceps, and even hung from his long dreds. He stepped directly in front of Kendra, blocking her path, and his large clawed hand brushed the side of her face. She stood, frozen, unsure of his intentions but knew that her master would be watching.

"Ell-osde hu guava, ooman. Ner-ae ell-osde u'k-rav? Ner-ae ell-osde ba o'ruk?"

He spoke quickly but she understood that he was asking if she spoke and understood yautja, "Sei-i."

"Que." he trilled, and his hands began to inspect her.

He tilted her face to the side, his fingers ran through her hair, and one claw traced down the V of her fur shirt. She stared at the ground, feeling anxious and uncomfortable, but she knew better than to shove him away or act out. He firmly grabbed her forearm and made her turn around for him to look at her. Usually no one inspected her in such a way, but his next question alluded to why he was so curious.

"Der-da'sak?"

Price? She was confused at first, but then her head suddenly snapped up to give her master a terrified look, her chocolate brown eyes impossibly big.

Her masters answer calmed her, "F'uet-ta x'e swe." She was not for sale.

The stranger took his hands off of her, but was not finished with his inspection, and he told her to "kneel down like a good pet". Her stomach was churning nervously, but she did not obey. She was a pet, but a pet to only her master, and she would not listen to anyone else unless her master requested it.

"Cosa ger-say'et!" The stranger commanded.

She was still afraid of the monsters that took her from her home, as the only predator that had ever shown her kindness was her master. And her knees felt weak, like they might drop her to the ground besides her say so, but she stood her ground. The stranger grabbed a handful of her hair and forced her to the ground as she let out a shriek of pain. But the next thing she knew, her masters fist collided with the side of the strangers face.

She scrambled to her feet as the stranger let out an angry growl.

"Aseigan." She quickly circled around the stranger to stand infront of her master, her head bowed. "Cosa aseigan."

She dropped to her knees instantly, her body tensing, awaiting a punishment for not listening to the man. Instead, her master said, "She only listens to me." She could sense the smug sort of satisfaction in his voice, and was glad she did good.

The stranger then spoke too fast for her to comprehend, but he was obviously furious at that display, and she heard the slide of his wrist blades being drawn. Her heart was pounding but she was too afraid to stand without being told so, even knowing that a nine food predator stood at her back growling and ready to attack.

Her masters arm slid around her waist to move her out of the way before he charged. He didn't draw out his blades or use any weapon except his fists and he beat the stranger to the ground and pinned him there.

"Ooman f'uet-ta x'e swe." He spat, reinforcing that she was not for sale, and grabbed her arm to haul her away.

They didn't get far through the crowd of onlookers though, as a female stopped her master, commenting on his strength and asking permission to look at his pet. Kendra knew she was doomed, just by the way he was looking at the new female. He liked her, and very few females ever turned him down once he started wooing them. Kendra could tell when he picked certain females, but never knew why.

"Sees'se-ba." Her master whispered softly.

She had to admit, his lustful eyes would be hard to turn down and his libido was unmatched by anything else she had encountered. However, she despised this part of her duties to him-as this was probably why she was bought in the first place...to lure females to him.

She glanced into his eyes, begging him not to make her do it. He was playful with a female in his midst however, and merely nudged her with his hip, "Sees'se-ba aseigan."

She had done it a million times, in front of a million girls. Drawing in a slow breath, she began to sway her hips and move her shoulders as she hummed. A whole crowd was gathering, but she closed her eyes and began to wiggle and dance and twirl, throwing her arms in the air until she had to stop to catch her breath.

The female was instantly infatuated with Kendra, and her master. Kendra toned out the compliments, and tried to focus on her plan that obviously was not working. She found herself staring at the female, hoping maybe to learn something from her.

She had very long dreds, reaching down to the middle of her back as most females. Kendra had once tried to braid her hair to look more like them, but her master liked her hair the way it was. The female didn't have the pronounced breasts that humans did, which might have been why her master wasn't concerned with Kendra's. She had known that theirs only grew when they were suckling, but had thought it was worth a shot to show her breasts anyway. The female wore little clothing at all-just a thong like covering, jewelry, wrist gauntlets, and a few small weapons. Kendra pulling up her skirt and exposing her chest was nothing compared to what females of his kind were already showing. She realized, she had absolutely no idea what even attracted a predator.

She saw nothing special in the female, as she looked very similar to her master in a lot of ways. She had leaner muscle, and brighter coloration to her reptilian skin, but what was there to be attracted to? With a heavy heart, she realized that she did not even know how to tell if the females were single or not...She had access to books, and knew she had to find out.

Kendra watched the delicate way in which her master used his claws to brush against her skin as they talked, and felt her body igniting with anger and want. If he was going to talk to the female forever, she would just have to go find some guy to talk to. Maybe make her master jealous.

It was a bad plan. When she approached other yautja, they didn't dare touch her after seeing him being so protective over her, and they acted as though she was an annoying little chihuahua humping thier leg. They wanted nothing to do with her, and the second time one called her master to come retrieve her, her master snarled at her to, "Stay put."

She watched them talk more, but began to act bored-which only resulted in her master giving her stuff to carry as he escorted the female back to the house.

Yautja translations (Sorry there are so many):

Zab-ter - Shoes

Gr'et - Clumsy

Ell-osde hu guava, ooman. Ner-ae ell-osde u'k-rav? Ner-ae ell-osde ba o'ruk? - You are beautiful, ooman. Can you speak? Can you understand me?

Sei-i - Yes

Que - Good

Der-da'sak - Price

F'uet-ta x'e swe - Not for sale

Cosa ger-say'et - Kneel down

Sees'se-ba - Dance


	4. Chapter 4 An Attempted Kiss

There was a soothing sort of rhythm to the way he dressed for a hunt, and it calmed her just to watch him. The black mesh was slipped over his body first, and then he began to lace the armor to his shins. She had seen the precise way in which he did everything up a million times, yet he never asked her to help. She did not walk over to him to win his attention, but only because she knew she would not see him for weeks to come.

He watched as she scooped up one of the armor pieces for his forearm and laced it in place exactly as he always did. When he did not shoo her away, she did the same for the other arm, and then the ones for his shoulders as well. She even knew how his shoulder cannon was attached, how his wrist blades went on, and how he carried his combi-stick that extended out like a spear. Kendra grabbed his mask, her fingers sliding over the cold metal and engraved markings, and she held it up to him.

To her surprise, his foot slid over the stool that she frequently used to reach and he had her put his mask in place. She didn't linger, fearing he would call her slow, and quickly put the stool away. She watched him leave, admiring the savage and primal look about him.

She didn't like seeing him go, but with him gone for so long, it was usually an opportunity for her to get her head strait. No commands, no schedule, no hiding in the bathroom when females came over, no temptation from his musky smell or his stern voice, no temptation from watching him bathe or anything else...However, her body was just as demanding with him gone-and that left her alone with her own devices.

The ache inside her as she slowly slid off the edge of the bed, with the soft furs against her bare legs reminded her just how desperate she was.

She went to the kitchen, not sure what she was looking for, but knowing the purpose. She needed something useable-a carrot, a pickle, a banana...She was confronted with assortments of alien vegetables with rough spikes on the outside like a pineapple, everything the wrong size, shape, or texture. The utensils were useless as well, so she ventured out into the hallways of the house.

There was no way she would get away with taking anything off the walls, and most were set up way above her head. Plus, their blades were nothing to mess with as they were impossibly sharp-one wrong slip and she'd likely lose a toe or something. As tempting as some of the smaller knife handles looked, she knew it was a bad idea.

Kendra had seen plenty of weird gadgets at the market that might work, however, she was not permitted to leave the house, and for good reason. She was a valuable possession. The clan members respected the fact that she was not their property, and also wouldn't dare touch her lest her master find out. But just like the stranger in the market that had tried to get her to kneel to him, some yautja needed to learn that lesson, and her master would not be there to teach it. Though, she wasn't always as alone as she thought. On occasion, a yautja would bring her water, check up on her, or her eyes would catch a fleeting glimpse of bending light from a cloaking device. Guards were scattered about the house, but as far as she knew, only around the doorways and important rooms.

She couldn't bare the idea of being caught stealing something from the walls or even trying to sneak outside past invisible guards, so she needed something else to do. Research, maybe, would make things go smoother.

There was a library of sorts, in the house, and she made her way through the maze of hallways and doors to it. She didn't visit it often, as she wasn't a very strong reader and most of the texts were boring and complicated. She grabbed one of the tablets out from the appropriate section, sat down, and began to scroll through its electronic database for anything relevant to her. Anything to do with touchy subjects such as ooman and yautja pairings was censored from her unless she knew the password. She did find an interesting fact about scarings that answered her question about how to tell if they were mated or single however.

It seemed that different symbols marked in different places each had their own meanings. A mark on the forehead was something of honor, and the symbol of a kill or honorable action could be placed there. A mark on the sternum was for something of love or family, and a symbol for possession (for mated pairs) or clan membership would be placed there. A mark on the palm was reserved for loss or death, and a departed loved one's symbol could be placed there. She read on, engrossed in this new way of communications she had overlooked before.

The yautja had markings like letters and numbers, and markings that were whole words. They also had more pictographic symbols similar to ooman road signs and warning labels. And, they also had symbols for names. She knew what her masters name-symbol looked like, as it was engraved into the door of his bedroom. However, she wondered if she had a symbol at all.

Kendra still did not find anything in the books that spelled out anything related to attraction, and she supposed that was because it was obvious if you actually part of the species. She knew basically what human boys were attracted to, and she knew what she was attracted to-Being with these beasts had ruined her. Instead of good hair and cologne, nice pants and great car-what turned her on was a roar, predatory clicking, a metal mask lurching closer, the magnificent skulls he brought back, the way he looked stepping off his ship or riding an animal, deadly weapons held in clawed hands...She quickly decided that a cold shower might do her some good, and give her eyes some rest.

Back in the comfort of his room, she undressed, freely leaving her clothes in a pile on the floor, and stepped down into the pool-like tub which doubled as a shower. Her palm touched the metal nozzle and nicely warm water poured down from the ceiling. Another nozzle turned on the jets on the floor of the shower. She had always enjoyed the massaging feel of them on the bottom of her feet. The water itself was an antiseptic, but she grabbed a bar of soap that helped keep her skin from drying out and made her hair silky. And alien soap was just as slippery as the ones on Earth, but suddenly the best thing that could have happened in the shower was that she _dropped _the bar of soap.

Kendra quickly crouched down to snatch up the soap, but one of the short shower jets on the floor hit just the perfect spot.

She sucked in a startled breath, but the jet of water was unlike anything she had ever felt before, and her lips uttered a soft moan. She let go of the soap to place both palms against the floor to steady herself. The warm water thrummed against her clit, vibrating and making it swell. Her eyes squeezed tightly shut and her mouth hung open with the revelation of such an intense reaction. It quickly became too much however, and she leaned forward and away from the jet of water, her breaths heavy.

After a few seconds break, she leaned back again, hovering over the spray of water perfectly. She bit down on her lower lip to contain a shuddering moan. Her body tensed and writhed, the firm jet of water somehow so pleasurable that it was almost painful. Kendra dropped to her knees and out of the way of the jet, unable to suffer much longer, but every cell in her body was buzzing and tingling. She lifted one hand up to her pussy, gently rubbing over her swollen sensitive clit, and then slipped a finger into her.

She contented herself to sliding her fingers in and out rhythmically while the jet was aimed on her asshole, which sort of felt good too. But she wanted more. She slid herself back in position, allowing her legs to part wider so that she was lower, and the jet of water was stronger. She cried out with the intense sensation, unable to contain herself. She let herself squirm above it and whine and moan and enjoy it. She was frantic to slide two fingers inside her while still allowing the water to vibrate against her clit, rising up and away from the powerful jet only to return seconds later for more.

It made her knees feel weak, made her breaths ragged, but she pushed for that ending. She curled two fingers up inside her channel, pressing and rubbing against that rough patch just inches inside, causing bursts of pleasure to fill her up. Faster, harder, she urged her fingers. Her legs were shaking and straining as she practically did the splits to force that jet of water as close to her skin as possible. She dropped to her elbo, her hand clenching into a fist as her other hand worked and she felt her body tense before a flowing release washed through her spent body like nothing she had ever felt.

She withdrew her hand and rolled to her side, panting, and let her head rest against the hard floor as the steam billowed up around her. For several minutes, she barely moved. It was just her slowing breaths and the warm water pelting down on her. She had made herself orgasm before...but never...never like that.

She took many showers in the following weeks.

But when her master returned, his fluid-stone muscles covered in blood that wasn't his, a lump formed in her throat and her loins sparked with desire. It was obvious that the water jet wasn't going to be a substitute, and seemed only to make her impulses sharper.

His black dreds swung as he turned his head towards her, the metal beads clinking together, "Aseigan."

She went up to him, and began undoing all the armor and undressed him quickly-only to have him grumble at her when in her haste she hit one of the gashes he had obtained from the hunt. She retrieved the stool and avoided meeting his angry glare as she removed his mask. After applying the protective gloss to his hair, she skipped away to the bathroom to wash her hands and start his bath as usual.

Kindra watched the water bubble up from the bottom, and after a minute her master entered and tossed her his cloth covering to be washed. She didn't budge, her plan clear in her head, but her body frozen with uncertainty. She had chores to get to now that he was home, and all of the armor needed to be washed of blood and polished, yet she turned back to her master.

His back was turned to her, the muscles moving as his hands swept over his body to clean himself. So many times over, she had allowed herself just a peek of him. So many times, she had forced herself to turn away...but this time, would be different, if only she could find the courage.

She undressed quietly, but when she slipped into the water the ripples caused him to turn and stare at her with his golden-tinged eyes. Her heart was running a million times a minute yet her lungs wouldn't budge at all.

Her mind scrambled for anything to say, "N'yaka-de." She knew her masters name but was too afraid to try and say it because he had requested to be called master, as well as she was worried she'd pronounce his intricate name wrong.

He tilted his head to the side in question. Kendra grabbed the bar of soap, forced her lungs to work as she took a calming breath, and waded over to him. Her master simply watched as she began to slide the soap over his skin, and carefully moved around each of his new wounds. She wasn't even doing anything yet and the tension in the air was killing her.

"Que...kv'var?"

She had asked him if the hunt was good, and he replied and affirmative, "Sei-i." but his head tilted farther to the side in confusion as he looked down at her.

"Kij-ij?" She asked, inquiring if he had brought home any trophies.

Her master immediately began rattling off the events of the entire hunt, and she couldn't help but beam up at him as he talked about fantasy creatures of far off planets she could only dream of. Hearing of wings and venom and shape-shifting, she wondered why the yautja bothered with humans at all. She cleaned the blood from his body, that from his own wounds and of the creature he had beheaded, and listened to his story.

Her mistake came when he bent down some so she could wash higher on his neck, and even on her tiptoes she couldn't reach his mouth, but she tenderly kissed his bottom jaw.

Abruptly, he tore his face away, "Ki'dte!"

Enough. That was all he said before he lifted himself from the tub and left.

She held in her disappointment, feeling that it was really just her fault. She should not have kissed him. Aliens did not kiss, and so that is why he didn't like it. Kendra drained the tub, put back on her clothes, and went out into the bedroom to see if she could salvage the situation.

"Aseigan." Her master pointed to the stuff on the dresser that still needed to be cleaned and polished.

Frustration flared up inside her, as well as a few yautja cuss words, but she obeyed. When she was finished, she turned to him for another command. He had another one to give.

"Ju'dha." She went to the kitchen and returned with a glass of water for him.

"Sees'se-ba." She danced.

"Ki'dte." She stopped as she was told.

"Chakt'ra." She retrieved his smart disc weapon.

She stood patiently waiting as he fiddled with the weapon and then had her put it back. When she came back, he was getting ready for bed. She did the same, but paused when she heard his voice again.

"Ava'aro?"

He'd asked her if she was hungry. She was, but he had never liked how often she had to eat and she often contented herself to going to bed hungry. Usually, he never asked. She hoped that she wasn't just imagining that his voice had grown softer.

"Sei-i."

Her master headed for the door, "Zaakee."

He allowed her to eat, and then it was off to bed. She had a corner of the room all to herself, with a soft gel mat covered in colorful variegated furs. Drawers held her clothes, shelves held her trinkets and toys. She flopped down, feeling conflicted and disappointed at first...but she had kissed him. She had kissed him, and even though he had reacted badly, she was hopeful that the next day would go better, and that thought helped her sleep.

Yautja translations (Btw, feel free to use any of these):

N'yaka-de - Master

Kv'var - Hunt

Kij-ij - Trophy

Ki'dte - Enough

Ju'dha - Water

Chakt'ra - Hunters disc

Ava'aro - Hungry


	5. Chapter 5 Plotting and Sabotage

Things quickly got worse. She continued to try and gain his attention with no avail. Kendra seductively dressed in front of him in the morning, and he called her slow. At breakfast she ate every penis-shaped and suggestive food she could only for him to growl at her silliness. When they got back in the room, she decided to completely go without clothes and walts around utterly naked in front of him, only for him to say that she would get dirty if she didn't dress. She even did yoga stretches in his presence, naked, and he acted as though he could care less. Worse yet, he wouldn't even let her get close to his face, lest she try and kiss him again...He was acting as though she'd licked him like an annoying puppy.

She felt shunned at every attempt. Shut down after every failure. She tried her best to be attentive to his needs, serve him, and be obedient. She tried to stop being human, and tried to be yautja-She wore what the females of his kind did, even working tirelessly to make her own jewelry out of small colorful stones and small bones she found outside, stringing them together, and gluing them to her clothes.

Then, he brought in another female, though one he had seen a few times before, and Kendra just broke.

Sabotage, was her new plan and evil hobby.

She had taken up the task of dressing and undressing him, as long as she was quick about it. Thus, the next time she knew he was meeting a female, she tied the strings of his cloth covering on him in a knot so he couldn't take it off. Kendra cracked open the bathroom door to watch her plan...fail miserably. The second that the female couldnt get the thing untied, she happily ripped it away from his body, only exciting her master even more.

There were creepy little bugs outside that when you squashed their crunchy green outsides they dissolved into a puddly of super slippery clear gel. She collected as many as she could on their next few walks and trips to the market, crushed them up, and smeared the goo all over his bedroom floor when she knew a female was coming over. It seemed to work like a charm, at first. They were both puzzled, and the female couldn't maintain her balance for anything. However, her master just used it to his advantage and once the female was on the floor he could do as he pleased. Dominant or not, distracted by the slippery substance the female seemed happily distracted and content to let him have his way with her.

Since that did not work, she collected the more creepy crawly live bugs. Alien bugs were much the same as anywhere on earth she supposed with twitchy antennas, fast little legs, and made icky noises. She dumped all she could possibly collect onto the bed and under the soft furs. They both flopped into the bed, and quickly rolled right off of it with a jolt. Kendra had to cover her mouth to contain her laughter. This other female was not deterred however, and simply braced herself against the nearby wall to be fucked senseless.

When her plans failed in the bedroom because they ventured instead into the bathroom where she was hiding, Kendra turned the cold water on them and zipped from the room. She quickly learned that ice cold water was not a deterrent. Steam rose from both of their bodies from the heat their skin produced during sex.

Her next plot was tricky and even more evil. Kendra mixed a bit of pink paint into his hair gloss, turning his dreds just the slightest shade pink and while she was at it, splattered the paint all over his back and pretended it was just the clear hair gel stuff so he wouldn't suspect anything.

Finally, this female was not so impressed. She avoided his advances, did not touch him, and just kept staring at him. She asked if he really liked the color pink, and her master did not catch on. She brought up the different occasions in which one usually adorns paint, and he still had no clue. She went as far as to ask him if he had any medical conditions. In the end somehow, even with his hair dyed pink and his back speckled with pain, her master managed to woo the girl into sleeping with him. And, she vowed to come back.

Kendra really began pushing her limits. It took her a few weeks to manage it, but she stole a saw-like laser from a weapon room. Inch by inch, she cut through the legs of the bed, the table, a chair, and a dresser. When her master tried the bed with a female, when he got too rough, the legs broke on one side and they rolled off. Since they could just do it on the floor she made sure to make it uncomfortable with more insects. Her master bent the female over the table then, which promptly broke, spilling them back to the floor. The wall worked better with the slippery gel, as their backs and palms couldn't get any purchase. The bathroom as boobytrapped as well, with foul smelling rotting fruit, things littering the floor, and she'd turned the tub into a vat of bubbles. Still, that did not stop the act.

Kendra was bound to get into more trouble than it was worth with her shenanigans, so she simply began to interrupt his calls, intercept the females to say he wasn't home, and switching around door labels to confuse them. The clan member a door over suddenly began getting a lot more action.

Her master knew that it was all her doing of course, and punishments varied. Time-outs, taken away toys, skipped meals, more cleaning than usual, forced exercise...She hated disobeying, but every time he talked to another female she just couldn't help but act out. Once he caught onto the pattern however, that she was only doing it when females came over, her master took her to see a doctor.

She suffered through questions, scans, tests, and poking only to have the yautja declare that she was perfectly healthy. Kendra waited in the room when the doctor left-until she heard talking. She hopped up and moved to go listen, but what she heard changed her entire outlook on things.

She heard her master telling the doctor about all of her odd behaviors of late, and how they have been steadily escalating. The doctor seemed amused, commenting that aliens often have alien behaviors. Her master was not happy, stating that she kissed him, and began asking questions about mating seasons for humans. Kendra felt her heart sink...Now she knew for sure, it just wasnt that he didn't understand her. No, he knew her intentions, and refused. Her master went on, asking if they could have her "fixed" and she snuck against the wall to get closer so she could hear better.

Kendra couldn't always translate when they talked too fast, but basically understood what they were saying. The doctor replied after a second of thought, "No. There are shots and hormones we could try to give her, but honestly it is healthier for her to be able to grow and mature that we don't mess with the levels. Ooman hormones and emotions are no ones specialty."

"There has to be something." her master pressed.

"Well, maybe she just needs to be taught how to satisfy herself. There are books and videos you could acquire…" Porn. The doctor was suggesting to give her porn to watch! "Female oomans external stimulators are different then with our species. She needs to know how to pleasure herself, stimulate her anatomy. Give her time alone where she will know she won't be interrupted."

"She has plenty of time to herself." Her master said matter-of-factly.

"Well, there are also adult toys…" All the blood drained from her body at just the thought of her master buying her a dildo. This was a miserable situation.

Her master seemed equally uncomfortable, "I would rather not."

The doctor thought for a few moments more. Her head was spinning by the time they began to discuss loaning her out to a yautja that lived close and had a human male. She should have been glad that her master just didn't want to get rid of her, but all she felt was shame and guilt. Her master escorted her back home, and everything ended right then and there. She stopped trying to win any sort of affection from him and her master began forcing her out of the room when a female dropped by.

Maybe he thought he was being nice, by making a play date for her with an ooman male as the doctor suggested, but it only made things worse.

She had rode in his small spaceship plenty of times before, and always enjoyed the view of the city down below. Bright blue rivers and red-brown earth, tall skyscraper-like buildings and others resembling pyramids condensed around the center market. Her master had taken her on the outskirts of the city many times as well, to visit friends and family-but this was a different sort of visit all together. They both stepped to the door, and waited patiently for it to open, as sensors under their feet would indicate a visitor. A male yautja with very short dreds ornated with shining gold bands was waiting beyond the door for them, and escorted them inside.

Kendra was occupied with the decorations on the walls, most of which she couldn't even imagine the use it held. But even a spork might be puzzling if you didn't know what it was made for. One thing she did recognize was definitely from earth, and looked to be some sort of medieval painting. Once her master began to talk in a hushed tone, however, her attention returned to the stranger. She didn't have time to listen-in and decipher their conversation before a man entered the room. A human man. All kendra could do was stare and blink.

He was tall and lean, with short brown hair and dark brown eyes. He looked to be around his early thirties. He wore a t-shirt and jeans, and she stood in a leather skirt and a fur top feeling suddenly like a cavewoman. And he was polite apparently too.

"Ello, my name is john." He stuck out his hand, and for a second she had forgotten that humans shook hands at a greeting.

"Om-raa…" She muttered a weak hello in yautja, even if he did speak English, and shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"Ken'dra."

"Would you like to come sit down, so we can get to know each otha?"

She slowly nodded and John turned to head into one of the back rooms of the house. Kendra looked to her master for permission first, then followed John into what looked to be his very own bedroom. It was filled with normal earth objects and even a traditional bed, with a normal comforter. She almost couldn't believe it.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and patted next to himself, inviting her to sit. Kendra timidly sat down, and he scooted closer to her, his hand in her hair.

"You're a bit of alright." he breathed before he leaned in and kissed her.

The room, the human man, it all took her back to memories of earth and her first kiss on the playground. She felt like that again-her heart racing with bubbling excitement and fluttering nervousness.

One of his hands made it to her inner thigh and he began to rub his hand up and down her bare leg. The other hand began to grope at her breasts through her fur top as his tongue dashed across her open mouth. John pressed closer, his hand snaked under her shirt to get a handful of her. Kendra was suddenly so unsure what to do, so she remained still, her body tense and nervous.

"Are you up for it? Wanting a little bit of gentleman sausage?" He asked as he broke the kiss, both hands still massaging and groping.

"Sei-i." She said shakily.

With her agreement, he took her hand and placed it over his crotch. She couldn't contain the slightest nervous giggle at feeling such a hard bulge pressing against her palm.

"You like that? You wanna suck it?"

Kendra chewed on her lower lip but nodded. He immediately unzipped the jeans and slid them off, then pulled out his hardening cock from the top of his underwear. One hand brushed her hair out of the way. and she glanced in his eyes with uncertainty. She'd never done anything like this, but the thought of having it in her mouth, tasting it, thrilled her. She slowly bent her head down, and gave it the most tentative lick-and just with that slightest touch, John inhaled a deep breath and then let out a guttural moan.

She licked it around the tip, so much softer than she had imagined it would be, and reveled in the way that his cock reacted, twitching up and growing firmer.

"Put it in your mouth."

She followed his directions, and slid her lips over his cock, loving the feel of it-until she gagged. She began to slide it out of her mouth, but his hand caught the back of her head. Kendra couldn't help but gag again, her stomach throwing a wild fit. Still, he didn't intend to let her head up. As her heart began to pound, his hips began to lightly thrust his cock in and out of her mouth until she tore her face away, covering her mouth to prevent herself from puking all over him. Her stomach felt like it was doing flips inside her.

John seemed to take no notice of her distress, and leaned in to kiss her neck lightly, "How about we get those clothes off you?"

He didn't wait for an answer to begin lifting her top above her head, and she allowed it. His eyes greedily soaked up the sight of her breasts and his hands slid down her skirt until it hit the ground. His lips began to lay kisses all over her body, between her breasts and on her stomach.

"Lie back." he cooed.

She let her back fall into the comfort of the bed, and situated herself more in the middle. His hands tweezed at her nipples, which hardened at his touch. She could feel her center growing slick as he continued to kiss and touch her.

"Now roll over."

Kendra didnt budge, unsure.

"Come on, roll over babe, I wanna see that ass."

She slowly rolled over onto her stomach, and his arm quickly wrapped around her hips to bring her knees up and her ass into the air. His hand groped at one cheek with a hungry grumble then he spread her legs farther apart. With shallow breathing, and wide eyes she waited nervously.

"When is the last time you had sex? I bet your pussy is tight."

"I'm a virgin…" She admitted softly.

Both hands went to hold her hips as she felt his hard cock rub up against her, "I'm gonna pop your cherry."

She didn't know if it was fear, what he had said, or the way he was hovering over her back like a horny dog with her face pressed down against the bed, but she suddenly did not like it. She didn't like his touch. She didn't want this. Kendra shoved off his hands and slipped out of the bed.

"Hey, where are you going?"

She dressed impossibly fast and left the room to go find her master, who was still standing around talking to the other yautja.

"Av-ke't, vep o'ruk ge-mo." She begged him to take her home.

Yautja Translations (In order of appearance):

Om-raa - Hello

Av-ke't, vep o'ruk ge-mo - Please, take me home


	6. Chapter 6 An Ooman Boy

Her master was silent as he escorted her back into the ship. Kendra was tense as she stared down at the city from the ships window, but calmed as they reached the house. She marched into his bedroom, flopped down onto her bed in the corner, and waited for her master to leave. The seconds ticked by like agonizing hours. She could see her master out of the corner of her eye. He was just standing there. Staring. Kendra finally broke down and began to cry.

She hated crying in front of him. It made her feel weak, as she had never seen a yautja cry. But the tears streamed down her face anyway, obscuring her vision, and her hands balled into tight fists.

"Need doctor?"

She viciously shook her head, her stomach in knots and her throat unbearably tight.

"Hurt?"

"No." She pouted, trying to wipe her tears away even as they flowed harder from her eyes and dripped from her cheeks.

"He hurt you?" His question was a snarl.

"No. Just..." Even as crushed as she was feeling inside she wouldn't dare give him a command, but she just wanted to be left alone.

Her master stepped closer and Kendra curled up into a fetal position and hid her face, but that didn't stop him. He wrapped his strong arms around her and easily lifted her into his lap on the bed. She could feel the rumbling pulse before she heard the deep purr that resonated from him. It was steady, deep, vibrated the her body to get very core, and forced her muscles to relax against her will. The warm tears ceased immediately, and she wrapped her arms around him with her face nuzzled against his neck. He continued to make that noise for several minutes, and Kendra was reminded of her first nights with him.

The days were already better, no cages, no sloppy food, no rough handling. She was glad to be in his possession over the other alien man who had taken her. But the nighttime unglued her, the nightmares plagued her, and she would cry until he scooped her up and purred to her. It was the only way she would sleep.

Kendra wiped her eyes and let go of her hold around him, just letting him cradle her against his chest.

The purring stopped, but his big hand tenderly cupped her jaw, "Servant..." his hand then hit his own chest, "Master." After a second of silence he reinforced, "Not mate."

She let out a choked sob, and the purring began again, but she just had to ask, "Why?"

"Raised you."

She had adoptive parents back home, but she loved them all the same. Her master had become her teacher and protector, but that didn't mean he couldn't be more.

As though he could sense the doubt in her silence, he continued, "Too young." And before she could protest he explained, "You are 19...I'm comparable to 50 in your earth age but hundreds of actual earth years older than you."

She compared it to dog and cat years, but he could have been billions of years old and she wouldn't have cared.

"Wrong species." She knew that that answer had been coming, but he surprised her, "However, you smell right, only sweeter. Most alien species are not so tempting."

Somehow, she felt calmed by this. She wasn't undesirable-but still, wrong for him. That didn't make her stop wanting him, but that did make her stop trying.

"Want master to go kidnap ooman male for servant?"

Her mouth dropped, and she stared at his eyes in shocked horror until she noticed the telltale signs of a yautja smirk. And she shook her head playfully.

"No? I'll bring back warrior ooman male, big and worthy of servant." He teased, "Be better than skinny weak man in tight blue pants."

Kendra couldn't help but giggle at his interpretation of blue jeans. Her master beamed down at her, then lifted her to stand and he climbed out from the bed. Then, he said very seriously, "I will find servant a mate. Look all over yautja planet."

She shook her head, but dared to hope.

She was beginning to think that she was only attracted to predators though. She had thought about other members of his clan, as well as some other men she'd seen in the market...but they seemed unapproachable because she was her masters only. But the few human males her master found just did not appeal to her in the same way.

Still, she found she enjoyed their company in a very profound way. Kissing. Holding hands. Listening to music. Dancing. Talking. Singing. Hugging. Cuddling. Kendra always came out happy and smiling after each visit, even if she wasn't having sex, and her master would never know the difference.

So she really should have rephrased when she asked, "Can I see a female ooman?"

A sort of gag escaped him as though he would have been choking on a piece of food, then he muttered, "Ojjo?" he questioned.

She nodded and his head began to tilt to the side as he stared at her, a very serious sort of confusion in his golden eyes.

"You want to see just a female? Or female and male together? Did male ooman ask or is this something you want?"

When his confusion went to curiosity, Kendra grew uncomfortable. She didn't see why it mattered, "I just thought it might be nice to see a girl..."

His curiosity was swept away by a sort of arousal, "Servant feeling experimental?" He trilled.

"Experimental...oh no...No no no no. I meant just as a friend."

"Servant can have as many male and female oomans in bed as she want."

Kendra's cheeks went impossibly red and the conversation was dropped right then and there-which was good, because company dropped by only minutes later.

He was just a few years older than her, with gorgeous vibrant green eyes and messy brown hair. Knives were strapped to his hips, and his skin was covered in tattoos from earth along with new scars that tore through the designs. He was more like a yautja than the others, maybe that was why she was so lured to him.

His stare was intense, but even as both their masters left them, he never dared touch her before she touched him first-consent. His kisses held a demanding hunger. The way his arms held her waist and pressed their bodies together made her soul catch fire.

Kendra found she couldn't resist this ooman. His eyes lit up with excitement as her fingers causally undid the belt that held his weapons and set it gently to the floor. He was cautious at first, gauging her reactions as his hands went to her body and undressed her. Without any protest from her however, his hands went under her arms and he tossed her naked back into the bed. He untied his cloth covering, and Kendra watched with eager anticipation as he stalked over body like she was prey, his thick cock standing out from his body. He hovered above her, strong arms on the side of her head like about to do a push up.

"Prepare yourself darling, I like it a little rough." He purred.

She chewed on her lip for a second before she admitted, "I've never had sex before..."

"A virgin?" He let out a soft sigh as he stroked her cheek then said, "I will be gentle then-at first."

It was painful as he started to push inside, which surprised her, and made her worry. Her mind raced with with uncertainty-What if something was wrong with her? What if he didn't fit?

But the boy leaned his forehead down against hers and whispered, "I know it hurts, just tell me if you want me to stop."

Kendra shook her head.

"Relax." He then instructed.

She shut her eyes, and let her arms slide around his shoulders as he tipped his hips and slowly forced his way inside her. She grit her teeth with the pain, a tight almost burning sensation right at her entrance. But as he sank deep within her channel, the pain was quickly swept away to a dull ache pleasure replacing the pain. He rocked his pelvis against her, just slow movements to let her get used to his girth.

When Kendra began to tilt her hips up to meet his, he knew she wanted more, and applied more force as he began to pick up the pace. She couldn't help but moan and her arms tightened around him to hold him closer. His pace would slow suddenly, then he would abruptly charge inside her, causing earthquakes of pleasure and her toes to curl.

Grunting like a wild animal he crashed into her moist center, beginning to charge in and out so roughly that the bed rocked with his thrusts. The combination of pain and pleasure had her back arching and her body climaxing. With labored breaths his hands landed on her body for some purchase, anything to grip, one hand wrapping around her back and the other holding her behind her neck as he fucked her more vigorously. Faster, then grinding his hard cock in and out with jerky slow movements that had her whimpering and buckling under him.

He quickly released his hold on her to reposition, lifting one of her legs up over his shoulder. He held her thigh against his chest as he thrust back inside, as deep as he could reach. Her fingers dug into the fur pelts on the bed, pleasure tightening, coiling inside her body, so ready to give way. It came as not an instant sweep of intense euphoria, but a filling of every cell, every fiber of her. Her body tensed, her mouth open with one last pleasured moan, and then she melted into the bed.

With a few last thrusts, she felt that hot moist gush of cum shoot deep inside inside her and then he collapsed to a sweaty heap next to her.

When he caught his breath, he turned to his side and trailed his fingers on her neck down to between her breasts, "I hope I wasn't too rough with you."

Kendra was embarrassed to admit she wanted it rougher-what turned her on most was thoughts of being overpowered, carnal desires taking over, fucking until your limbs were jelly or you passed out from orgasms...She saw something raw and primal in yautja males that she wanted to experience-though she wasn't about to tell him that.

Yautja translations (still not listing ones used in previous chapters):

Ojjo - Female


	7. Chapter 7 A yautja with White Dreds

For the rest of the day, she had a spring in her step as she did her chores. Most of the room was self-cleaning, even equipt with a self-dusting mechanism she was always in awe of, and there were no windows to wash. However, there was a secret panel that hid a small in-wall elevator of sorts, that lifted Kendra up into the room above the bedroom into his collection of skulls. They were considered precious, some were delicate, and some needed occasional maintenance.

It was easy to spot the only human skull in his collection. It was a beautiful polished white, though by the shape of the head, thick brow ridge, and rotten teeth you would have thought it would be more the color of yellowing paper or a museum brown. It should have looked old, but he had taken it right off the shoulders of his victim, not found it in the earth hundreds of years later like all the bones she had seen in magazines and archeological displays. It sat on a shelf, surrounded by bigger and more menacing looking-skulls.

They had tusks, antlers, horns, spines, fangs, multiple eyeholes, protruding snouts, rows of curving teeth, elongated faces, beaks. But the ones that caught her attention most were the ones not on the shelves, but kept suspended in glass for preservation. They were exotic. Some, their very skulls were textured like bumpy skin and made her think of giant chameleon creatures. On another, the teeth looked like opaque crystal, or they didn't look like bone at all-some looked as if they were casted from metal or wood.

The ones that needed any upkeep though were the ones simply kept in sealed cases. She would never understand what sort of bone they were made from, but only knew that they became brittle and chalky if not polished every so often. She knew the password to the lock, and retrieved the closest one. It was small, fit easily in her palm. It was hard to imagine it being from a very fearsome creature, but even the human skull was small compared to most of the others. As well, a fifteen foot snake on earth wouldn't necessarily have a large skull but was nothing to mess with all the same.

Kendra was as delicate with it as she could possibly be, cleaning and polishing it as she had been shown by her master many times over, and then placed it back in its case to reach for another. She had always been supervised while dealing with such precious belongings, however, her master was busy in an important clan meeting and hadn't said anything about rescheduling a different time to go into his collection room for maintenance. It made her a bit nervous to think he might get upset, but she was optimistic that it would make up for sabotaging his meetings and dying his hair pink.

When she was done, she went back into the bedroom to look for something else to do. The place was tidy and clean...but then her eyes settled on his bed and she wondered when the last time she had changed out the furs for washing. On any other day, maybe she would have left it alone, but she was feeling more up to tasks with her mind replaying the days previous events with that boy.

She'd just swapped out the furs when her master strode through the door. Kendra padded up to him and gave a slight bow of submission, but chirped and exuberant, "Hello!"

"Ojjo ye-be." A female was coming over.

That instantly killed her mood, and made her heart ache slightly. But they had a respectful agreement now, and Kendra headed for the door.

"Aseigan."

She swiveled around to meet his eyes, and saw him extend out his hand. In his palm was a tarnished little skull with big eye sockets. She took the gift from him and raced to place it in her corner of the room with the rest of the little skulls and bones she had started to collect, then walked back to him. She wanted to give him a hug, but she suspected that she had been spending too much time in the presence of oomans and a yautja would not appreciate the gesture in the same way.

She settled for a grinning thank you, "Has-d'e ell-osde." and skipped out of the room to leave him to his business.

Kendra tried to shake her thoughts away from her master, and how she had literally just cleaned the bed furs and would have to do it again soon, and began to think about where she was headed. The house was a sanctuary-with a kitchen and dining room, medical room, weapons room, training area, library...But it was also a prison. What she wanted was fresh air and open ocean.

What she would settle for however, was an exotic garden that spanned the back of the house. It was an enormous greenhouse, filled with rainforest trees and vines, hanging gardens, gigantic leaves, and complete with soft moss paths throughout. Though there were no flowers in sight, she had forgotten how beautiful it was-She had never returned when about two years ago she caught a nasty rash from one of the plants growing in the garden. But Kendra was pretty sure they had removed that specie since then, so that memory did not hinder her exploration now.

As it turned out though, she still should have been more cautious. Moving aside one of the gigantic, leaves from her path, Kendra became face-to-face with one of the wolf-sized hunting hounds. Her heart rammed into her throat and she remained frozen where she stood. She knew that some of the giant dogs were kept within the house, but had never seen one just roaming about. This one, had gotten loose.

It had leathery grey skin that looked to be as tough as a car tire, and had big black oval eyes. Several huge, strait, creamy white horns like spears protruded from its back and its head. She knew little about them, except for the fact that they were used to track and corral prey...as well as that their horns easily grew out beyond their face unless kept trimmed. Many kept their horns long however, as that made it harder for them to tear into and mangle prey when on a hunt, though one might be easily impaled by the spikes. But this ones horns around its face were shorter, kept filed. Whoever owned this animal did not mind if it began to rip away chunks of the prey and began to eat, and that made Kendra very afraid.

Its sharp teeth stuck out beyond its short lips, and she began to slowly back away. But it lurched forward, snuffling and scenting the air. She could hardly breath as it began to sniff her from her toes up, stopping at the edge of her skirt. Kendra let out a little squeak as its muzzle lifted up the cloth to nuzzle its nose up to her crotch, just as any other nosy dog would.

She shoved at its horns, "Ell-osde' pauk!" she cursed at the hound, frustrated.

The muscular hound only pressed closer, almost making her lose balance and grab onto nearby vines for purchase. She turned to get away, as the animal didn't actually seem interested in eating her, but that was a mistake. The hound immediately reared up, its claws landing on her back, and the weight of it drug her to the ground. Its intentions, suddenly became clear to her. Her body betrayed her with a spark igniting in her loins at just the thought of what it wanted with her.

"Get off! Off off off!"

She tried to stand but paused as another voice boomed over hers to try and command the hound. She didn't understand the words, as the dialect was different when addressing service animals used for hunts, but she was glad it worked. The hellhound huffed and jumped off of her to go crashing towards the source of the command. Immensely relieved, Kendra leaned her head up to peek at who had allowed their animal to get loose in the house. Her heart skipped a beat and her mouth dropped. A male yautja with white dreds and silver beads had his back to Kendra, walking with the hound beside him.

She sat up onto her knees not to lose sight of him. She reveled at just how pure white his hair was, and continued to stare. He didn't have on the netting, but wore armor, his shoulder pads having thick spikes protruding from them. The muscles on his back alone made her want to drool. Kendra tried to stand, but found that she had ripped the vines down when she had fallen and they were wrapped around her ankles now. The yautja quickly disappeared, but her steamy thoughts about him did not.

It didn't matter that she had just had sex earlier in the day, and it wouldn't have mattered if it was only minutes ago or a gangbang-This yautja was burned into her fantasies now, producing a whole new craving of lust and desire. She had never seen a yautja with such white hair...In the cover of the garden in a skirt, it was easy for her fingers to start to explore.

Her fantasies were even more exotic than before. As her fingers began rubbing, her pussy getting wet, her thoughts were on that hell hound tracking her down and holding her there until the hunter came to find his prey. Instead of a kill however, his animalistic urges take over-and he takes her. As Kendra tried to move her legs again, the vines restricting her, her fantasies shifted. She slipped her fingers inside her slick channel, dreaming of the yautja with the white hair tieing her up so she couldn't escape him.

The ever so slightest sound caressed her ears, that tongue-clicking airy rumble that predators were so known for. Kendras eyes fluttered open to scan the garden, her face red and flushed and her fingers still pressed between her legs, and she could have sworn that her eyes caught the very slightest shimmer of light. She panicked, ripping the vines away from her and scrambling to her feet, embarrassed and angry.

There was no one there, however. The shimmer of a cloaking device was no where to be seen. There was no noise. No movement. Still, something had the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end and so she raced to get back to her master's room.

Yautja translations:

Ye-be - Coming

Has-d'e ell-osde - Thank you

Ell-osde' pauk - F*ck you


	8. Chapter 8 Seduced

She woke up in the middle of the night, hot and bothered, and more than frustrated. She feared that she might wake her master up if she tried to finish what her dreams had started, so she snuck out into the dimly lit hallways and found herself wandering. Her mind was content to think up scenarios in which she ran into the yautja with the white dreds.

But when the space ahead of her crackled with blue electric waves, it wasn't her imagination. As the cloaking device dropped, she stared at the towering alien man ahead of her. It was not her master, and it was not the yautja with the white dreds. He was shorter, a mere seven foot tall, and stocky with muscle. A metal mask hid his face, and he wore the classic wrist gauntlets. She didn't recognize him, so she steadily turned and began to walk away.

She kept calm, even as she peeked over her shoulder and found him stalking her, and simply picked up her pace. After every turn, he was still behind her though, and the hairs in the back of her neck stood tense.

At the next corner, she bolted. Her heart was pounding in her ears, but his heavy footsteps thudded after her. In her panic, she headed back to her masters room, but was faced with a dead end instead. She had taken a wrong turn. Kendra quickly swiveled around, staring at the other end of the hallway, her chest heaving. But waves of blue erupted inches in front of her, and she lifted her head to stare up at the yautja in terror.

She tried to slip past him to the side, only to have his wrist blades shoot out and dig into the wall to block her path. He lurched forward, the blades scratching against the wall and Kendra was backed up into a corner.

Her voice was broken and shaky as she declared, "My master won't tolerate me being harmed!"

The man leaned in close as she plastered herself into the corner, willing her body to sink into the very wall and disappear, and his serrated wrist blades reached out to her. She remained utterly still as the cold metal caressed her neck, the blades so sharp even too deep of a breath would cause them to cut into her skin.

"Your master once told me to watch you. However, you became such a curiosity to me that I followed you constantly, even when I _shouldn't _have, even when you stayed in the safety of his room."

As his words registered, the blades retracted, and his hand reached for her throat, sharp nails grazing her soft skin, "...I could always see your pulse, your heart rate as it rose. Could hear the falters in your breath, and your muffled, desperate moans...I've watched you struggle to feel pleasure-and I know what you desire."

All the blood felt like it had drained from her face.

"Poor, deprived little pet-you are never satisfied."

Both of his hands suddenly grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her and her breathing kicked up a notch. His body pressed close, his chest vibrating with a seductive purr as he ground his hips against her. The adrenaline and fear of death was suddenly replaced with that throbbing ache.

"If you still want this, all you have to do is followed me." He dropped her wrists, and stepped away.

She gripped the wall for some support, her knees feeling weak, and watched the yautja disappear around the corner. For several long seconds, she didn't budge...but quickly found herself fueled forward. Warnings flashed in her mind violently-This was a very bad idea. Still, she shuffled to the end of the hall and peeked around the edge, and found her blood frozen instantly, as the yautja was standing and waiting for her to follow.

She didn't know this stranger, and she certainly couldn't trust him, so following him should have been a definite no. But even though she had grown up with sweet disney movie love stories, her years on this planet had been filled with one night stands and the numerous women her master brought home. She had slept with a boy she hardly knew, lost her virginity to him even. Sure, she had seen yautja with life mates that were fiercely loyal to each other...but the opposite, multiple mates, was just as normal. The danger of it, thrilled her, and she took steps towards him.

He led the way, and as she walked behind him, she suddenly felt like a prisoner. Her hands and feet may as well have been shackled with the lead of chain in his hands, as she couldn't escape her own wants. She couldn't turn him down. He entered the elevator located at the center of the house, usually used to access the roof or the ship hangers. He stood waiting.

She hesitated, "W-where are we going?"

"Somewhere we won't be disturbed." He answered as she stepped into the elevator.

The door sealed behind her, and she felt the floor begin to drop with that floating feeling invading her stomach. It seemed like several minutes before they came to a stop, and the doors opened back up.

"I intend to fuck you until your body gives out, and you lack the strength to stand." He swept past her into empty hallway, leaving her standing scared, still in the elevator.

Her palms were beginning to get clammy and her heart was still slamming against her ribcage in distress.

The yautja paused, "Are you still coming?"

Everything screamed at her to turn back, but wasn't this what she wanted? She bravely walked from the elevator and they continued through the maze of bare walls as they grew darker, until she could barely see.

"Where are we?" She whispered.

"Underground. There are many tunnels under these houses-for shelter, to connect buildings, weapon storage, and more...They keep the hunting hounds down here, and that is where we are headed."

No one would know she was here. No one would be able to find her. "Why? Why down here?"

"I don't want anyone to hear you." She didn't want to think about what that meant.

When they came to a cage door that spanned the hallway, she let out a surprised squeak as he scooped her up with one arm and threw her over his shoulder. The gate unlocked when he stepped up to it, and locked behind him. Soon, she began to hear the hounds as their nails scraped the floor and their grows they fought one another. They appeared out of the darkness, jumping and making noises as though it was food he carried. Pushing past the gathering crowd of hellhounds, they came to a door, and he carried her inside.

The hounds were shut out and he set Kendra down on her feet, but the room was pitch black and eerily quiet. She couldn't shake off the fear that penetrated her down to her very bones. This was never how she'd planned it would be. In the dark with a strange predator lurking in the room just made her feel uneasy. It wasn't ever supposed to be like this.

"Ye fe'sh o'ruk." Like a moth to a flame, she was drawn towards his deep voice.

"Closer, little pet." In the darkness, a flash of glowing yellow eyes appeared, and that was her

beakon to him.

She stopped abruptly when she heard the metallic slide of his wrist blades. Very carefully, he slid the blades under her shirt, cutting it off of her. Then she felt the metal slide down her stomach into her skirt, slicing it off as well...And with her clothes cut off, what was she to wear when she returned? Maybe he did not intend to return her...That predatory clicking erupted from him, making her shiver.

She heard the blades retract, and he said, "You are mine now, and there will be no escape from this."

His hands roughly claimed her hips, bringing her against him. The glowing yellow eyes of his mask were staring down at her and she felt herself beginning to panic. She was afraid. Afraid of him, and what he might do. She didn't know what she had gotten herself into.

She forced her hands to collide with his chest, "Take me back! I don't want to do this. Take me back."

Those evil yellow eyes disappeared, leaving only darkness, "It's too late for that."

"I said take me back! Right now!" She squirmed and jerked to escape his grip, heading for the door, her hands sliding across the wall to locate it.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her up, so all she could do was kick the air and thrash. He easily drug her to the ground and pinned her body to the floor, his hips bumping up against her ass and her face against the hard floor. A deep growl emanated from him, swamping her in fear and sweat.

"Please, let me go." She begged, pressure building behind her eyes.

"Don't be afraid. Admit you enjoy this."

She struggled under him, her chest crushed under his weight.

"...But if you truly wish to leave, I swear I will lead you back unharmed."

This was a dangerous game, but in all honesty, something inside her _did _enjoy it. His strength, the sheer power of his muscles. Being forced to the ground. His rough voice. The feel of his reptilian skin. Just the way he desired her...But she would not be taken against her will, if she could help it.

"Let me up." She begged.

There was hesitation, but his body lifted off of her. She scrambled to her feet, her emotions on the edge of fear and anger.

"Turn the lights on." She demanded.

In seconds, lights dimly lit the room. She stared at him, looking him up and down and at the blotching of his skin.

"What's your name?"

"Bhu'ja'kujhade...It means soul destroyer."

Kendra slowly, shakily, reached out to him, on her tiptoes to feel a strand of his hair. When he reached for her however, she backed away defensively.

"If I frighten you, I apologize. All I've ever done with oomans is hunt and kill them. Oomans are the best sort of prey."

His words made her fear for her safety, however, Kendra found that she liked him. She wanted to know him. Her fingers reached up to his face, and a hiss of air escaped as she removed his bio mask. Ridges lined the edge of his wide forehead, the center covered in more dark blotches. She slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into an almost-kiss. His mandibles twitched under her lips as he let out a light trilling noise. She could tell he wasn't sure what to do, but enjoyed her touch nonetheless.

She dared to slip her tongue between such sharp teeth, and once she started, she couldn't stop. He tasted so different, like the slightest hint of some spice. His chest vibrated with a lusty rumble and his hands slid down her body to her ass. He groped her roughly then picked her up by her ass cheeks and slammed her back up against the wall.

Kendra had the wind knocked out of her, and he rumbled, "I want you. I will have you."

He was young, that much she could tell. While her master was respectful and reserved, this stranger was excitable and untame. He was more dangerous in that respect, but she found she didn't care.

She met his eyes, which were red-orange in color like candle flames, and whispered, "Then do what you promised, and fuck me until I am too weak to stand."

She shouldn't have even given him that much prompting-he didn't need it, and was already very rough with her. And, now, as he carried her over to the wall farthest from the door, she finally took notice of the chains that dangled there.

"You will squirm, chained, shivers of pleasure coursing through your body as I enjoy you." He warned.

He locked each of her wrists above her head, and his warm breath settled upon her bare chest. His tongue slipped out between his mandibles to give her neck a languid lick, feeling her racing pulse through her veins. Then, he bit down onto her collar bone, sharp teeth digging into soft flesh, causing her to writhe and squirm. She shrieked in surprise and pain. She yanked on the chains, causing them to rattle above her. The electricity that ran under her skin as he bit down on supple flesh however, left her gasping for breath and only wanting more.

Yautja translations:

Ye fe'sh o'ruk - Come to me

Bhu'ja'kujhade - Name that means Soul Destroyer


	9. Chapter 9 Hot Alien Sex

He nudged her legs apart, and she watched him drop to his knees, lowering his face to her flower lips. His mandibles played with her temptingly soft flesh, licking and nibbling. He nuzzled his face close, scenting her pussy as it grew wetter, yet refused to take it further just to drive her absolutely dripping mad.

Her body was quivering with every touch, but she wanted those tusked mandibles inside her. She begged, with little mewing noises, until her ears were met with the sounds of tearing cloth. Sharp desire coursed through her as her eyes settled on his engorged cock.

Oh hell, it was huge.

Her breathing was shallow, waiting, wanting. He took a bold step forward, molding their bodies together, his skin so hot, burning for her. She looked up at him, his sheer strength and size making her feel insignificant.

His hands slid up the curve of her hips, palmed her breasts deliberately, then gripped the chains that bound her. She held her breath as she felt his cock slide into place as he bent his knees, and tipped his hips forward. With his girth, she couldn't help but tense up as he pushed into her, her walls tightening. She would have thought after her first time that it wouldn't hurt anymore, but that was not the case.

He slowly slid the length of his cock inside her, even as she brought up her knees and twisted her hips to try and keep him from going deeper. She felt stretched to her limits, gritting her teeth to try and ignore the pain. She desperately glanced into his eyes, silently begging him to be gentle. But his biceps strained as he gripped the thick chains and he butted her against the wall, forcing her to take every inch of him.

Even as she cried out with the pain, tears springing to her eyes he did not stop. He fucked her roughly, right up against the wall, the metal cuffs around her wrists cutting into her skin as she struggled. But the waves of pain as he thrust into her began to roll into an intoxicating sort of ecstasy.

He quickly withdrew, her small body quaking, and he undid the chains that bound her wrists. His claws wrapped around her forearm and he tossed her towards the layout of furs in the corner. He shoved her down, her palms hitting the hard floor and she quickly flipped to her back to see the gleaming tip of him descend upon her again. He easily manhandled her, grabbing her legs and dragging her closer. Her fingers dug into the furs to hold on for the ride as he began to hammer into her, burying his cock into her channel without mercy.

His dreds draped down in front of her face, and she brought her legs up to loosely wrap around his hips, feeling his ass cheeks tighten under her calves as he thrust. With the tilt of her hips, he struck a better angle. Crashing waves filled her body and she began to thrash her head and buckle under him as she buildup of pleasure sought to send her over the edge.

He felt her body tighten, so close to orgasm, and he quickly jerked away from her.

She whined, begging him not to stop when she was almost there, but he growled, "I won't let it be that easy."

His mandibles played and tweezed at her hard nipples. His hand pressed between her legs, massaging at the swelling bud there, loving the way she was practically dripping wet for him.

A viciously hungry look in his eyes was her only warning before he rolled her over and began to fuck her from behind. He was grunting and growling, and the sound of flesh smacking agaisnt flesh only added to her arousal. Her hands had to brace against the wall as the furs began to bunch up under them as he continued to drill into her, unyielding. Arousal tightened and coiled deep inside her.

Again, as her body began to give, he denied her.

His cock slid away and his hand closed on a fistful of her hair to drag her upright with him. His arms wrapped around her, his musky smell enveloping them both as he cupped her supple breasts. He wanted to keep her on the edge for as long as he could, allowing her heart beat to calm before he continued.

He sniffed her hair, ground his hips against her ass, then spun her to face him. Her hands slowly lifted to his chest, her palms sliding down the contours.

"Please don't tell me your tired." She said, her own body breathless.

"Ash'er-da?" He boomed, hands claiming her hips, "Ooman you have no idea what you are in for."

He lifted her up to his chest, her arms falling around his neck, and she lowered her down until she was impaled on his cock. Then, he began to bounce her body on him, fucking her while she was held in his arms. Her breasts giggled and her body was jostled as he continued to fucked her like that, like it was effortless for him.

Pleasure stacking, her body desperate, she moaned and her arms tightened around his neck. When she held a fistfull of his dreds and squeezed however, a loud roar tore through his body and he dropped to his knees. His chest heaved with deep breaths and his body shook with a tremor of blinding ecstasy.

"Little girl, you will pay for that."

Her eyes went impossibility wide and her heart was fast and frantic like birds wings. He lifted both of her legs up onto his shoulders, crushing her knees into her stomach as he leaned his weight on her. He fucked her deep and hard, then ground deep into her, trying to send her over the edge.

Her body surged with an orgasm, and she let out a blissful moan. He went to her side to allow her to drop her legs, and catch her breath. His mouth pressed to her lips, prompting for a kiss.

He purred with the feeling of her warm lips moving over his mouth. Her muscles felt tired, but she lifted her arm to feel his dreds. When he broke the kiss, he flipped her over, and hovered above her. She was drowned in the feeling of her release, yet he pushed for more.

He urged his thick cock inside her for another taste. Kendra gasped with the feelings he was somehow eliciting from her-she hadn't known there was a possibility to have two orgasms in a row, as she had never tried. She could feel his abs undulating against her back as he rode her. His clawed hands were braced against the floor by her head, and she could hear the tinking of the metal beads in his hair.

"Kain'de'de!" She pleaded, harder.

He immediately thrust in more forcefully, smashing down against her ass cheeks, and one hand reached to grab a fistful of her long hair. Her head was forced up, her back arching, and he continued to crash into her until another orgasm, somehow stronger than the last, washed over her body.

He wouldn't let himself be taken with her, fighting back the urge to release inside her as her pussy milked his cock. Whether she wanted it or not, he would have her body at least one more time before the night was over.

He stood, leaving her as a crumpled mess of flesh and sweat heaving for breath on the floor, as he decided what position he wanted her in next.

She surprised him however, pushing herself up, and muttered, "Bring it on."

"You want more?" He cooed.

She nodded.

Well then, he would give her more. She was sitting on her knees, so he simply copied her position behind her, and fucked her like that. The position didn't give him the advantage of depth, but he could wrap his arms around her, holding her body tightly against him in a straitjacket hold as his fingers massaged her nipples. And, he could bite her. She squirmed and fought against him as his sharp teeth threatened to break through the skin on her neck. But, a thunderous jolt of pleasure suddenly shot through her and she melted into his arms.

Her throat was dry and her muscles her rubbery, but as he stood, she did as well.

"T-eve?" He questioned.

She didn't feel quite stable on her feet, but she said, "I'm still standing."

She had an appetite to be ravished, and he would not disappoint. He would conquer her, even if it took all night.

"Stand with your hands against the wall, and wait like a good little pet." He ordered.

She obeyed, and heard him step behind her, but what he did was not what she expected. His hand smacked across her ass, hard. And again. She tensed for a third, but his hand softly caressed her backside until she unclenched, and then he smacked her harder.

When she began to twist away, he pinned her hands to wall and whispered, "If you move out of the way, I will chain you to the wall and strike you until it is black with bruises."

She gulped down pooling saliva, and prepared for pain. She shouldn't have enjoyed being threatened, but it did wicked things to her libido. Even just the loud smacking sound excited her. It was worth the pain.

She suffered through it, crying out at every slap, but then she felt his hot breath caress her shoulder, "You've done so well. You are such a good little pet."

The compliment made her heart flitter. Then his hands groped her sore ass cheeks, the action making her cringe, and he penetrated her again. His strokes were rough and demanding. The raw friction was maddening, but her body felt used, unable to get going again or reach that peak.

Her elbows began to bend, fighting against the weight his hot body imposed on her at such unrelenting thrusts. When his arm slid around her neck in a choke hold, she let her body collapse against the wall. She could barely breathe, yet somehow that added to the exhilaration of being fucked by such an imposing beast, a massive alien.

Deep vibrating purrs rose from him, seductive and intoxicating at first, but then grew louder like a revving engine in her ears. His other hand slipped around her hip, forcing his hand between her legs to tease her moist sex. His fingers squeezed and massaged at her sensitive clit, gently flicking his claws over her soft skin as he continued to pump his thick cock inside her channel.

That alien purring stopped for a moment as he commanded, "Cum for me."

He wanted to feel her body shudder against him, wanted to feel her pussy walls contract around his cock again.

"Cum for me!" he growled.

She couldn't.

Short of breath and muscles spent, her knees bent towards the floor when he backed off from her. He held her up, unwilling to let his promise be fulfilled. Whether she could stand on her own or not, she was still his to use as he pleased.

He spun her to face him, and forced his mouth on hers for another strange kiss. His mandibles spread over her mouth, caressing her soft cheeks. And his long probing tongue shoved down her throat, trying to elicit a response from her. The feel of his wriggling tongue in her mouth, and the slight spice it carried, unleashed her passion for more.

Those red-orange eyes, like burning embers, ignited and reawakened the fire within her and she let out pleasured moan, his mouth still against hers. He let out a soft alien trill of excitement at her reaction, and lifted his head to quickly scan the room. The chains, the floor, the furs, the wall...His eyes settled on the table in the corner, and lifted her into his arms to carry her to it.

He slammed her body down against the hard surface, pulling her legs to tangle around his waist. He held his throbbing cock in his hand to rub it against her clit, and threw her soft folds, teasing her.

"Beg for it, little pet."

He wanted to hear her sweet voice, begging him to take her. She could hardly lift her head.

He pushed the soft tip of him inside her, "Beg."

She let out a ragged, breathless, "Please."

"Louder." he hissed

"Please!" she begged, "Please, fuck me! I want you to cum inside me, fill me up."

He was unleashed. His thrusts threatened to break her, his claws dug into the soft white skin of her legs. The table shook and banged against the corner walls. His grunts and growls filled her ears and she writhed and squirmed. Her eyes squeezed tightly shut as she whimpered and moaned, pleasure stacking. Arousal burst in her loins, spreading over her body, another orgasm taking her somewhere words can hardly describe.

Her chest heaving, her body pillaged, she laid splayed out on the table, unwilling and unable to move. She slowly licked the sweat off her own lips, the salty taste on her tongue, her body still drowning under the ocean waves of euphoria as he began to scoop her up. He carried her over to the other corner of the room, and gently set her body down to be enveloped by the soft furs. As he laid beside her, stroking her cheek, she was already beginning to zone in and out.

But as he nudged against her, she could see that he was still impossibly hard. His endurance suddenly horrified her.

"Av-ke't, m-di." She rolled to her side, bringing her knees to her chest to try and escape him, "Please, no more." Her body would not stand up to another pummeling.

He softly rolled her to her back, "I'm not finished with you yet." he whispered.

"Please, don't." She begged with her voice and her brown puppy eyes, yet he situated himself between her legs anyway.

His hands glided over her arms, her collarbone, then down her chest. He slid his palms over her stomach, her hips, and her smooth legs, making her skin tingle. He gracefully crawled over her, and she let out a pathetic whimper.

"Shhh, little pet, I will be gentle." he purred.

He slid his strength into her juicy cunt once more, but this time he was soft and gentle towards her. In and out, with slow, deliberate strokes, he purred to lull her aching body and relax her burnt out feverish center. Her eyes admired his strange skin, soaking in the details of his reptilian blotches. Against what she believed her body was capable of, when she felt him release, that hot gush of creamy cum erupting inside her, she felt her channel clench then relax into another orgasm.

For several moments, they lay side-by-side, and then he stretched and stood. She watched him head for the door.

Her heart leaped with abnormal panic, "Where are you going?"

"Little pet, I wouldn't think to leave you."

She watched him latch the door, and then returned to bed with her. Maybe it was just a female thing, but she desperately did not want him to go. She flipped onto her side and nuzzled her face against his chest, loving the musky smell of him. She was already asleep when he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

Yautja translations:

Ash'er-da - Tired

Kain'de'de - Harder

T-eve - More


	10. Chapter 10 A Shift in Behavior

He was gone in the morning however. She groggily lifted her head, scanning the room for him, but he was gone. It had been the best sleep she'd had in a very long time, and she probably could have easily fallen back asleep, but the thought of her master had her rubbing her eyes and testing out her weary muscles. She yawned, and stretched, finding that there was a dull aching in her center.

She lightly felt between her legs, wincing some at the pain, but her fingers only came back with the slightest hint of dried blood. It was a small price to pay for last nights events, and hardly fazed her. Her ass was still sore as well, but she sort of liked it. Her body also had a few scrapes and scratches from being roughed up against the wall and on the floor, which were also perfectly fine. However, the bruises did concern her.

On her forearm, there was a big handprint from his tight grip. On her hips, were bruises. And she could feel tender skin on her neck where he had bit her, and suspected there was probably a bruise...What would her master think? She didn't want to have to convince him that she was not raped and kidnapped, as that would be a very odd conversation in deed.

With the thought of her master crossing her mind again, she stood up despite the soreness, and slowly went for the door. She didn't know how late in the morning it was, but she felt too rested, and worried that her master would be looking for her. She slid the door open, blinked a few times, and started at the giant hunting hound with the sharp spines protruding from its head and back. She was still half-asleep, so it took her mind a moment to register the image, and then she promptly slammed the door-just in time too. The hound lunged for the door as it clicked shut and she listened to its nails scratching at the base of the door for a moment before it moved on.

She slowly swiveled to face the inside of the room again, wishing that the yautja used post-it-notes. That, would have been handy.

Instead, her tired eyes zeroed in on a plate of fruit on the table that definitely had not been there before. Kendra ate greedily, then sat back down in the furs to wait for his return. She found a suitable pelt to wrap around and cover herself with. While the time passed, she tried not to think about how she couldn't escape on her own or how he had shredded her clothes...those were just coincidences...not a plan, on his part.

When Bhu'ja'kujhade finally did return, her head jerked up immediately. He confidently strode through the door, muscles looking more glorious than ever and Kendra quickly hopped up and sprinted towards him. He puffed up his chest some-His mind was already considering a second round. He wanted to feel her soft skin and kiss her lips...Instead of running into his arms as he expected however, Kendra shoved as his side to get to the door.

He sidestepped out of her way, trying not to be affected by her actions. Sex was just sex after all.

"You have to get me out of here, quickly please."

"Leave then, the hounds were recently fed." He answered coldly.

"Please, I really really have to pee!"

He let out the slightest little trill and said, "So that it's why you wish to escape?"

He happily scooped her up into his arms and carried her through the pack of hounds, then to the elevator, and set her down. Kendra stepped into the elevator, but hesitated as she noticed he wasn't coming. She didn't want it to be one of those desperate, "when will we meet again" scenarios, but she didn't want this to be goodbye either.

"Bhu'ja'kujhade..." she said his name tentatively, hoping that she wasn't pronouncing it wrong.

"Go, before you pee yourself little pet...But beware-I will be kidnapping you again very soon."

She couldn't contain the goofy smile that took over her lips, as she rode the elevator up to the main floor. When the doors opened, she stopped off to pee in the community bathroom on the way, and then headed to her masters room. Over the years, Kendra had become practically invisible to the clan members. She usually passed them in the halls without gaining so much as a fleeting glance.

However, the first yautja she met in the hall jerked to a stop, and stared her down. Kendra nervously avoided his eyes, and moved on. When a second stopped to stare as well, uttering a growl as she passed, Kendra began to feel increasingly uncomfortable. Keeping hold of the pelt around her, she drug a hand through her hair. It was a wild, tangled mess. She tried to calm her sex-hair, bringing her fingers through it, hoping that was the reason they were suddenly taking notice of her...But it still didn't make any sense.

The maze of hallways seemed unending as a third yautja slowed his pace to a stop, jerking his head in her direction. She slid against the wall as she noticed his hands balling into fists. Kendra looked down at the pelt she had clutched around her. The fur was shaggy, with brown and blue patches, and covered her breasts, between her legs, and overlapped around her stomach. It wasn't clothes, but it was still her normal sort of furs. She didn't understand the sudden attention-and they all seemed so agitated.

She was relieved when she reached her masters door and slipped inside.

Her relief was quickly swept away by the fury in her masters voice, "**ASEIGAN**!" he boomed, swiveling around to face her.

In a few quick strides he crossed the room and slammed both fists into the wall beside her head, his chest heaving and the muscles on his neck drawn tight. He had never beaten her as punishment, but now she feared that he would. She tried to say something, anything, say she was sorry, but she couldn't force the words out. He hovered above her, green eyes boring into hers, and his mandibles flared out in rage.

His voice was deadly, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Still, she couldn't speak, her throat too tight and her head feeling dizzy with fear.

"**Do you? Do you have any idea?** I searched for you! I had others looking for you, for hours on end! You were nowhere to be found inside this house."

Her knees were beginning to bend, her heart pounding in her chest. All she could do was shake. She had no answer for him. He tore his eyes away from her, and throttled his fury at the room instead. His fist collided with the strong metal wall, leaving a dent. He roared in anger, the sound a combination of a lion and a t-rex. It was so loud, she had to cover her ears as pain shot through them, feeling as if they would burst. She had never seen him so upset.

"Finally, I stood in this room, just thinking that someone had stolen you."

She dropped her gaze from him, shame seeping into her very bones. She stared at the floor.

"Then, when it is almost midday, you come through the door-just like that."

She swallowed, and managed to mutter a pathetic, I'm sorry, "El'l aba."

"**You're sorry**?" he snarled, "That is all you have to say?"

She heard his thundering footsteps and lifted her head to meet his eyes as he hovered above her again.

"I thought you were gone, Aseigan. Taken from me forever." She could hear the pain in his voice, past the anger.

Before she could come up with something to say, he muttered, "You cower. You are afraid of me...When have I ever hurt you?"

He backed away, and she realized that her stance was pathetic. Her back was pressed up against the wall by the door, her face turned to the side away from him with her eyes watching him out of the corners. Her knees were bent some, her shoulders up, and her arms were tucked up against her chest.

She'd seen the yautja in action, seen then pummel enemies and hunt down fearsome prey. Their masks recorded the events, and she had seen their power and strength at its best-as well the damage when one lost control of their temper. Though he had never hurt her, in the back of her mind she still feared him.

"I'm...I'm so sorry."

His hand reached out to touch her chin, gently forcing her face up to look him straight in the eye, "Aseigan, it is my job to protect and care for you. How can I do that if you go running off?"

As his body calmed, so did she. She stood up straight, still making sure to keep the pelt held tight, and lowered her shoulders-only for his eyes to find the bite marks on her neck.

"Aseigan…" With his anger out of the way, he began to notice the pelt held to her body, the scratches, and marks.

"Please, don't get mad." She could see his muscles turning rigid.

"You _**were **_harmed…? Who? **Who did this**?" His anger threatened to take hold again, but his sense of smell kicked in first. "...Did you…? Aseigan, I can smell him all over you."

She gulped. She was aware of the yautjas keen sense of smell, as well as the musk they produced to attract mates, and when mating. What she didnt know, was how strong it was, what all it meant, or how her master would react. Her master leaned in closer, his stare intense.

"He had you many times." His voice sounded almost drugged, and it made her heart skip a beat nervously.

His hand rose up to trace around the bruising on her neck tenderly, making her shiver. His face pressed closer still, taking a deep breath to inhale her scent.

"Kendra…" he whispered softly.

Her eyes went wide, shocked that he even still knew her name, as well as the way he said it. And he didn't stop there. He gently plucked her fingers off of the pelt she was holding, and it fell to the floor. His green eyes wandered all over her body, mostly on her hips where they were bruised, on the bite marks, and where the metal cuffs had dug into her wrists. He did not look sorry about them however, he was looking at them in such a way that made her worry that he would be rougher than Bhu'ja'kujhade. Her master seemed to look at her, enjoying the marks.

She gasped as his hips suddenly rubbed up against hers, and he purred, "You are drenched in his scent. It penetrates your very skin."

He didn't touch her with his hands, but he leaned in against her until she was forced to place her palms on his chest to stop him, those sharp chest spikes making her nervous. But in that movement, she was giving further consent. His arm wrapped around her waist to hold her against him, and he let out a seductive purr.

She was still to shocked to even fully comprehend his actions. She had forced her mind away from thoughts of him, banished them as best as she could...and yet here he was holding her naked body against him possessively.

"You with bathe, and then I will take care of those marks."

He let her go, but she did not feel disappointed. No, he was looking at her differently, and she liked it. Kendra drew herself a bath, allowing the warm water to sooth her aches, and she untangled her hair. She wasn't sure if it was the smell that provoked him-Someone else claiming something that was his. Or, the marks-Bruises that proved that she really wanted a yautja, and could stand up to the size and roughness of their mating. Either way, she was looking forward to what he would do with her.

Yautja translations:

El'l aba - I'm sorry


	11. Chapter 11 A Crime and a Sentencing

She spent time making sure she was scrubbed clean, tried to shake her hair dry as much as possible, and walked back into the bedroom, naked, and confident. Her eyes lit up when she found he was sitting on the bed waiting for her. She padded over to him, and bowed submissively, her heart a thundering wreck of anticipation.

"Aseigan."

She looked up to meet his green eyes, his arms held towards her. She walked into his embrace, and he easily scooped her up into his lap. He brought out a tin container of opaque cream, dipped his clawed hand in it, and began to apply it generously to her skin. It made the scratches instantly vanish, and the bruises gently faded away. He swept his hand over more than just the areas with marks however.

His hands explored her body, softly grabbing at her breasts, squeezing at her nipples, followed the sensual line of her collarbone, and even pressed between her legs. When finally she couldn't bear it, she dared to try and kiss him again.

She turned her chest towards him slightly, her hand climbing up his muscular arm as she leaned in. She tipped her head up, and her lips brushed against one of his mandibles as she inhaled the slightly smoky scent of his musk.

"No Aseigan."

She froze.

Her heart constricted in her chest.

Rejection from him was like a knife to the heart, and she quickly tried to climb out of his lap. But his arms tightened around her in an iron grip, unwilling to let her go.

Tears were already springing to her eyes when he said, "Not now, Aseigan. The clan leader's son is staying in this house."

She stopped her struggling, "Who?"

"Da'x-ad. He stands as judge to crimes, and in this district, mating with an ooman is a crime. It is not illegal in all districts, so a crime like that could be easily overlooked. However, it is better to be cautious until he has left."

"...He's not the one with the white dreds is he?"

"They lack all pigment, yes...Did he see you? Did he _smell _you Aseigan?"

"No no..." But Kendra's thoughts went to all the others who had. What if they told him?

"That is good...I don't want you to be taken away from me."

"He could do that?" She asked tentatively.

"At worst, the yautja who mated you could be banished, you could be euthanized, and I could be stripped of my title and lose respect."

"Why?" She asked, horrified.

"Those are the rules. But don't worry-as long as he didn't see you, all should be fine." He said, his fingers once again finding themselves between her legs, "But make no mistake-You are mine. And I forbid you to see that male again."

"Yes, Master." She said with a smile.

"Good." He moved to grab something before but she could see what it was, cold wrapped around her neck and closed with an audible snap.

Her eyes went wide and her hands shot up to feel the metal. A mix of emotions flooded over her.

"A collar?" She squeaked.

"Sei-i."

She let her hands drop back to her lap, "...Why?"

"Because you are mine, Aseigan, and this will show everyone that you belong to me-and only me...Do you not like it? I had it specifically made just for you."

She considered it. Collars were meant for animals, but she did enjoy the possessiveness from him. It was cold, but the metal was polished smooth with round edges and didn't feel uncomfortable. The message it sent was clear, and she liked the thought of everyone knowing that she was his-was proud, honored even, that she was his. It felt wrong to like it, but who cared.

Before she could give him an answer, he dumped her out of his lap, standing with a hold on her forearm to keep her from crashing to the ground. When she heard the door open, she straightened her stance, and stared at the yautja that had barged in. It was the one with the white dreds with shiny silver beads, and armor with spikes. She pressed closer to her master.

"Ga'ka-guan'esh'kie, we have some very important affairs to discuss. Bring that lou-dte kalei with you. I wish to talk to it, and the male who thought to with mate it-immediately." With that said, he swept himself back out the door.

"Aseigan..." her master let go of her arm, "Get dressed. I need to make a call and then we will go see what he has to say."

Her insides felt numb as she dressed, her masters voice like static in the background. Why had he never told her it was illegal? She could be euthanized...and sex, was definitely not worth dying for. She felt that this was all her fault.

When she heard the door again, she lifted her head to see her master standing there with the door open waiting for her to follow him out. She hesitated, wanting nothing more than to hide from all of this, but took steps towards him. Walking down the ornate halls, she began to feel weak and dizzy. She felt utterly sick to her stomach.

When her master let out a deep growl, Kendra lifted her head up to the door of the court room-and noticed the familiar stocky yautja standing beside it. Bhu'ja'kujhade, SoulDestroyer, seemed to perk up when he saw her, however, she quickly looked away from him, ashamed. But before she knew it, he surged forward to lift her up.

The yautja couldn't exactly kiss, but what they did instead was not just a poor substitute-His long hot tongue down her throat and the way his mandibles moved against her lips was incomparable to any humans kiss. He easily swung her around and threw her up against the wall, and kissed her as if he was giving back her soul-or taking it.

He slowly let her go, and vanished beyond the door, leaving Kendra breathless and confused. Her master ushered her inside, his body now tense.

The room was huge, with slightly theatre-like seating on the sides, and a long hallway leading up to a set of three chairs. The yautja with the white dreds sat in the side chair, with that fearsome hound at his side.

The white haired yautja began to talk immediately, "The yautja as a race pride themselves off of honor and hunt-both which would be impossible without the element of control. Control over our bodies, training until our bones crack, so that we can conquer. Control over our mind, so we can make decisions that are difficult, but honorable."

He fluidly stood from this throne and stepped up to Kendra, "Control is to be expected in daily lives as well, especially when regarding health, laws, and safety. Someones control apparently slipped into sweeter temptation instead. If I find this to be true, the law will damn you both."

The white haired yautja scented the air around her, leaning in close, making her heart race wildly. He then prodded at her long hair that was still somewhat wet, his claws dragging through the matted strands.

His fierce yellow eyes flickered to her master, "You tried to bathe her, but I can smell it on her still."

He walked to stand in front of Bhu'ja'kujhade next, "The smell is faint, but she reeks of _your _smell alone. Do you deny that you mated with this creature?"

"No, I do not deny it."

"You are guilty then, of beastiality...To what degree..." he tapped on his wrist controls, bringing up a hologram recording of that night.

They all watched it in silence until the feed cut off when the door to the room closed, and then Da'x-ad said, "You seemed to have initiated the act. You had to have planned, as it was a night you were off guard duty, and when the door opens you can see a pile of pelts in the corner. Do you deny it?"

"No."

"You were aware of my father's law, which states clearly that sexual acts between oomans and yautja are illegal here. Do you deny that?"

"No."

"Then you are sentenced to the highest degree, and hereby banished from this clan, this district, for a sentence of 300 years or upon appeal. You are to leave immediately; a guard will escort you to the city border. All belongings are now clan property; you are to take nothing except what you stand here wearing right now. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Any grievances?"

"None."

"Take him away."

Her heart a tangled mess of panic, she watched Bhu'ja'kujhade escorted away. Three hundred years might as well be forever-as she would be long dead by that time. Kendra had been ready to forget about him once her master finally turned his attention to her, as it was what she had wanted all along...But after the way he had kissed her in the hall...and she was the reason he was being banished...Kendra felt her heart strings pulling in his direction.

The yautja with the white dreds stood ominously in front of her again, and asked, "In the video, he cornered you. Where you forced to copulate?"

"No." She admitted reluctantly.

Her eyes darted to her master, thinking he might be angry, but instead he gave her a sorrowful nod of respect that she was brave enough to tell the truth.

"Yet, you knew the law?" He pressed.

"No, I didn't know." She said shakily.

The white haired yautja addressed her master, "Is it true, you never informed your pet of the laws?"

"Not of that one, as I didn't find it relevant. You may speak to her doctor, he will confirm that she sees many ooman males on a semi-regular basis. In four years this is her first offense."

The white haired yautja stared down at her then, considering her, and said, "If you did not know the law, then you were a simple pet that was seduced-but not a victim. If this happens again, you will be found guilty. You may both go now."

That was it. She was off the hook, though she didn't feel very happy about it. Her master shuffled her forward, and they walked silently back to his room.

"Aseigan, go bathe again until I tell you that you may come out."

She quickly obeyed, afraid to upset him. She immersed herself in the hot water, her thoughts on Soul-Destroyer-even though they really shouldn't have. He was banished, truly unobtainable now. She would never see him again...Yet he lingered in her mind. He was different from her master, and the way he regarded his sentencing finally made her realize what separated them.

He had arrogantly kissed her in front of her master, even after he must have seen the new collar around her neck. Then, he had answered the questions easily and without remorse, acting as if breaking the law meant nothing to him. Those events combined with the fact that he had cornered her and touched her with sharp wrist blades, chained her to the wall even...He was the bad boy type, she realized reluctantly. And her master...

Her master entered the bathroom just when her fingers and toes were beginning to wrinkle. She looked up to him, waiting for him to say she could get out, but he just stood there. She supposed that he was upset with her for causing such trouble. Her master wasn't the bad-boy type at all. He was respectful, though a bit of a player with the ladies. He kept his emotions and temper restrained. He followed the rules...

Finally, she decided to break the silence, "You won't do it, will you? Now that the clan knows what I did and we were all almost in trouble, you won't go through with it...You won't touch me."

He shifted his stance some, but didn't produce an answer. Now, she wouldn't have to spend her days secretly want to get taken by him...but she still wouldn't be any closer to it ever happening.

Kendra waded her hands through the water, watching the ripples, "Can't we just go out of the city limits for a day?"

"No Aseigan, it doesn't work like that. If you belong to clan, you belong to its rules too, no matter where you are. We may leave this district, but we will still have to follow its rules."

She didn't press the subject. Going without a clan was like not having citizenship, to any country. Switching out of the clan they were born into, in favor of another, was a tedious and difficult affair. For a yautja to do that, for an ooman no less...She just couldn't see it happening.

Yautja translations:

Ga'ka-guan'esh'kie - Her master's name

Lou-dte Kalei - Insulting name for a female, means child-maker, like that is all they are good for.


	12. Chapter 12 Kidnapped

Despite the earlier setback, their relationship had rose to new levels. She was a very good little slave, and enjoyed her position. When her mind wasn't clouded with hormones and sex, it was the very act of serving her master that made her days fulfilling-and he had begun to make things a little more interesting for her as well.

With yautja-style ornate handcuffs binding her wrists in front of her, she worked to fold his laundry into the drawer. It didn't have to be folded, as once it was set in the drawer a mechanism would automatically clean and disinfect the dirty clothes. However, that was how her master wanted it from now on, neat and folded, and so that is what she did. Chores were made difficult with the handcuffs, but her master seemed to enjoy watching her struggle. Plus, there was plenty time in day (as yautja days were a little more than twice as long as earths), and time-consuming chores kept her from boredom.

When he entered the bedroom, Kendra quickly moved to greet him by the door. Utterly naked as he had insisted she be while in his bedroom, she dropped to her knees. With hands bound in front of her, she bowed her head. She would have preferred to greet him with words as well, a polite "Good afternoon Master", but a simple ball-gag he had put on her prevented such.

"Aseigan."

She knew that was her cue to stand, and her brown eyes met with his as she looked up to him. His gaze lingered on her for a moment, then he swept past her to inspect the room. He had never done such before, but had grown strict in the last few weeks. And there was never any room for excuses-if she didn't finish in time because of the handcuffs got in the way, a long bathroom break, because of an accidental spill she then had to clean, she was punished nonetheless.

Her master eyed the bathroom as well, and then walked back to Kendra. She waited, for punishment or reward.

His strong hands grabbed her under her arms like a child and he effortlessly tossed her onto the bed, her body bouncing slightly in its softness. He grabbed her under her knees and drug her closer, so that her hips were settled right on the edge of the bed.

"Good Aseigan." He breathed, as he dropped to his knees and spread her legs to straddle his shoulders.

His eyes greedily took in the sight of her, those soft pink lips, so unlike any female of his species. Her hands sat on her stomach, the metal handcuffs holding her wrists. He inhaled the sweet scent of her as it ripened with her anticipation. When he bit down on her inner thigh, a soft moan escaped her gagged mouth, and she squirmed with the electricity it produced under her skin.

A pleasured grumble escaped him as his tongue reached out to slip into her folds, tasting the nectar her body produced. He flicked his tongue over her sensitive little button, causing her to sharply inhale. His arms wrapped around to hold her thighs as his long tongue began to explore deeper. His mandibles gently held open her pussy lips, his face pressed close, his hot breath upon her. When she began to whine and squirm, he leaned away, licking clean his tusk-tipped mandibles, and pressed a finger inside her, testing her slickness.

A muffled, pleasured groan escaped her, and she tipped her hips up to encourage him to go deeper. He used two fingers then, pushing them inside her, just enjoying how utterly soft her channel was. His fingers curled slightly, rubbing and massaging. He lowered his face to her again, playing with her clit as he kept his fingers going. He could feel her body tensing, pleasure building inside her.

Kendra had never seen him do this to another female, but somewhere along the line he had gained a hell of alot of practice. He knew exactly where to touch, and how to use her body against her.

His fingers thrust into her harder, making her back arch, and the gag prevented her from anything louder than stifled moans. Her hands clenched into fists unable to move to grab hold of anything and her toes curled. He kept going, faster and harder, then slowing down just to speed back up again in a few strokes. It quickly threw her over the edge, and he licked up her juices before pulling her upright by the handcuffs.

He removed the gag, and kissed her panting mouth, the orgasms effects still melting away inside her, and unlocked the handcuffs.

"Dress Aseigan."

Her clothes had changed from plain fur wraps and skirts to things with lacing down the sides, and clung to her body better than the big loose clothing she had before. She didn't feel like a little girl anymore and she knew her master had come around to that fact as well. And now, with the decorative clothes and her shiny collar, she looked like a proper possession. She felt confident, sexy even.

Even as he cuffed her hands again, behind her back this time, and walked her through the market, she did not feel vulnerable. In the face of so many staring aliens she did not ignore them and simply watch at the ground-No, she kept her head held high and her footsteps proud. And no yautja dare even utter a growl in her presence, as her master had become more protective and possessive over her than ever before.

When they returned from their walk, she helped her master dress for hunting practice. With the netting, armor, dark-nickel mask, as well as the new weapon he had bought from the market, he left her handcuffed, naked, and gagged, alone in his bedroom.

She usually took a nap in the middle of the day, as theirs were so long, and now was the perfect time as her master would be gone quite a while. So, Kendra flopped into his bed, wiggling into the furs to try and get comfortable. The handcuffs when they held her wrists in front of her she had quickly gotten used to. The gag however, she found a bit more annoying, especially when trying to sleep. She wouldn't have it any other way though, and couldn't wait for her Masters return.

She let her eyelids slide closed, and tried to sleep, but just when the floatiness was beginning to fill her head with dreams the door to the bedroom opened.

She groaned, refusing to open her eyes until she heard the footsteps reach the edge of the bed, realizing she wouldn't be getting a nap for the day. Finally, when her eyes fluttered open, she focused on an expressionless metal mask looming above her. It was bright silver in color, which was funny, because her masters mask was darker.

Kendras eyes suddenly went wide. The gag muffled her ragged scream as she tried to thrash away, but strong arms grabbed ahold of her. She was lifted up and he draped her arms around his neck, the handcuffs holding here there, and he let her dangle on him like a sick sort of scarf.

She tried to kick her legs, only for the yautja to hook his hands under her knees and pull her body to connect with his. Her wrists were already aching, and she began to cry.

A rumbling purr vibrated through her before a deep voice said, "Little pet, do not be so afraid."

Her body stilled.

"Didn't I tell you that I would be kidnapping you again?" His hands went to her ass to lift her up, removing pressure from the back of his neck and her pained wrists.

Kendra cautiously lifted her hands up over his head, then her fingers worked to remove his mask. Her breath caught when green eyes stared back at her. She couldn't believe it was actually Bhu'ja'kujhade. Her insides began to feel sort of fuzzy, but anger quickly flooded in.

Kendra grunted, and jammed his metal mask down on his shoulder as hard as she could, knowing her strength would hardly do much anyway. And she was right-he merely tilted his head in confusion. She tried to beat him with his own mask, squirming, and shrieking into the gag until he dropped her. She landed hard on her back with a loud thud.

She glared at up him hatefully, then struggled to stand. Righted but wobbly, she growled and shook her handcuffs at him noisily.

A playful growl emanated from him, and he took bold steps towards her.

She violently shook her head.

"He left you so vulnerable, little pet. It is almost no fun to kidnap you this way."

She began to back away, and he advanced on her. His hands closed on her hips, and dug her back against him, even as her palms pushed his chest away. His face leaned down to kiss her, but she sharply turned her head away. His tongue reached out to her instead, tracing up her neck, and lashing out at her jaw. Kendra couldn't help the shiver than ran up her spine.

"Close your eyes little pet, and then you will awake in my bed." He cooed his hand lifting to her neck.

She felt the prick of a needle, and she pulled her eyebrows down in a scowl.

"You are adorable when you're angry." He purred, just before her head tipped back and her body went limp in his arms.

It seemed like hours before she woke, and she fought to lift her heavy head to see where she was. She expected another dungeon-like room, but it looked far more like her masters room, only smaller. She swooshed her arms up like she was making a snow angel, surprised that the cuffs were gone, as well that she was lying on a furry bed of mismatched furs.

She groggily sat up, swinging her legs off the side, and spotted him. Her heart began to race and numerous curse words lined her lips, but she held them back. This yautja was proving to be more than just a bad boy, and more of a bad blood.

"You still look angry, little pet."

"Yes." She said through gritted teeth.

"I will return you afterwards. That, I promise."

She shook her head, "Why did you do this? It isn't worth it..."

"It isn't worth it? I am not worth the trouble? Are you saying you've had a better fuck?"

"I could have been killed! You were banished!"

"I broke a law that is steadily vanishing, and I was banished from the city." He brushed it off as nothing.

"Breaking laws like that, you are headed for a life as a rouge."

"A badblood? Is that how you see me? I would call my actions more on the side of civil disobedience-I broke a law I found unjust and took my punishment with honor."

She bowed her head, suddenly feeling ashamed for disrespecting him.

"Little pet, listen to me. With the clan leader's son gone, no one will check the cameras, so no one will know I returned to the city. And your master will not bring it to anyone's attention because that may bring about punishment for you, as you are bound to the clans laws still which state you may not engage in sex with me."

He walked up closer to her, "And I left your master a message, which he will loathe, but at least he will know you are safe. Afterwards, we will make sure the scent is fully gone, and I will return you."

His hand reached out to cup her jaw, lifting her head up to look at him, "Do not worry about me getting in and out of the city-I have my ways. And if we were to be caught, they would find you unconscious, and unable to blame."

Kendras eyes began to water, and he watched her lips begin to quiver.

"If you begin to cry, I will tie you up and fuck you silly." He warned playfully.

Kendra was feeling anything but playful, "My master...he's going to hate me."

"Darling, I've seen how some other ooman pets are treated-Your master is a fierce hunter with a soft spot for you."

"He will be so angry."

"Yes, but at me, not you." He purred.

She shook her head, but his body pressed closer. Her hands balled into rebellious fists, ready to punch him if he touched her.

It was wrong to disobey her master, wrong not to order Bhu'ja'kujhade to take her back home immediately...But she couldn't find the will to tell him to do so.

If her master really wanted her, he could have relocated, out of the laws.

Her anger began to dissipate. Steadily, she let her inhibitions drop away from her with a deep breath and a long exhale, releasing herself to do what felt natural. Wrong or not, her fingers delved into his thick alien dreds as she leaned into him, his smell enveloping her. She pressed her lips to his strange tusks, and let the passion overtake her.


	13. Chapter 13 A Bad Decision

She abandoned all thought, for a primal kiss. Her warm lips on his mandibles, sucking on those sharp tusks, she closed her eyes and reveled in the slightest taste of spice on his skin. When that sizzling hot tongue entered her mouth, she let out a moan, and her hands squeezed his dreds. A guttural rumble escaped him, encouraging her to squeeze harder. She grabbed handfuls of his dreds, lightly pulling as she squeezed, still kissing him. His body went rigid, then his body shook with a tremor as his chest rumbled with a delicious growl.

His body was charged and wanting, and he began to push her back into the bed. When his hand went to untie the leather covering around him, Kendra grabbed his hand. A low and menacing rumble bubbled from his chest, but she wanted to enjoy this fully, enjoy him. She figured that this would be the last time, as her master would never let his guard down after this.

She entwined her fingers with his instead, though he gave protest, and she continued to kiss him until she was breathless. She started up into those vibrant green eyes, so full of life her breathing labored. He tipped his hips down to rub against her, igniting embers inside her, making her body burn with desire. She wanted him, needed him, but she decided to continue teasing him.

She reached up to play with his hair more, knowing they were sensitive, but not sure when pleasure turned to pain if she were too rough with them. She gently bent a strand, and let the metal beads run through her palm, noticing how his body went so stiff again, as if fighting back a reaction.

Kendra lifted her head to take the end of a strand into her mouth, sucking on it lightly, loving the raw passion it elicited from him, almost against his will. His muscles grew tense, his chest heaving. Positioned above her, he looked like a wild animal so close to tearing her throat out, such intensity it almost looked like anger. She couldn't help but giggle at him, and watched his eyes flicker to hers. Her hand reached to touch his dreds again, but he suddenly pounced.

His hands snatched her wrists and pinned them above her with one hand. His other hand ripped away his cloth covering, and then he pushed his way inside her. He started with slow and rhythmic thrusts, getting her wet and slick before he began to crash into her harder. She fought to get her hands free, wanting so desperately to touch him. Her body rocked in the bed with every thrust. His size filled her up perfectly, but she wanted deeper.

Her legs rose to his hips, her pelvis tipping up for better access, and she tightened her legs around him to force him closer. He let himself be pulled down on her, their hips connecting as he ground into her, faster still. When his focus waned, she yanked her hand from his grip and hooked it around his neck to bring him closer. She loved the weight of his broad chest pressing down on her as he fucked her.

His hand let her other other wrist go, and instead he wrapped his arms around her back in a sort of hug, holding her under him as he drilled into her harder. With the crashing waves of pleasure building, her hands went to his dreds to squeeze and manipulate them again. And when she finally came, her walls clenching around his cock, he tried to hold out, but felt himself being pulled down with her. His seed erupted in her channel as he let out a conquering roar.

He rolled his weight off of her, but still held her to him. As her heartbeat calmed, she traced her fingers around the muscles of his chest. She loved the contrast, his muscles and her curves. Her smooth white skin and his lightly pebbled reptilian spots. Kendra would be content to be naughty in bed with him the entire day...and so that is what she would do.

She laid soft little kisses over his chest, on the V of his neck, and under his chin, wondering how soon he could go again. The texture and very color of his skin was electrifying, and she would never grow tired of running her hands over it, but she found her hands wandering to south towards other places. He watched her silly smile as her hand cupped his flaccid cock in her hand, and her smile grew bigger as it did.

He nuzzled his face into her neck, his mandibles tracing burning lines into her skin, and his tongue licked at her pulse there, "Am I going to have to fuck you until you pass out, for you to be satisfied?"

She grinned up at him.

He purred with arousal, "Is that a yes, little pet?"

His cock was quickly hardening in her soft grip. She played with it some, unsure of really what to do, but loved the feel of it twitchin up and growing firmer. She slid her hand up and down as its girth increased, and he purred lightly. Curious and feeling playful, she moved out of his arms to bring her face to his cock, and laid a kiss at its base. He let out a strained exhale. She enjoyed teasing and playing with him, so she licked his shaft and swirled her tongue around the top of him as he groaned with pleasure.

She massaged his balls lightly then, even testing a little lick there. Her mouth was too small and his cock to large for her to try to suck him, but she continued to lightly nibble and lick at him until he couldn't stand it. His hands grabbed her around the waist and he threw her under him again. Kendra happily scissored her legs in the soft furs, anticipating his neck move.

She gasped when his head lowered and his tusk grazed one of her hard nipples. She slipped her arms under his, so she could run her hands over his back. She could feel his muscles flex as he spread her legs and penetrated her. He was rough immediately this time, as she was already slick and ready for him. She held him tighter, her jaw going slack as the pleasure quickly rose inside her. His tusks bit down on her neck, and she squirmed and moaned at the blissful pain. He rode her body hard until she came, her eyes rolling back and her breaths ragged.

Her hands swept over his broad shoulders, "I want you to come again. I want to your cum to fill me up until it oozes out like a stuffed cream donut."

He tilted his head at her in amusement, his tusks clicking together in thought.

"Please, cum inside me as many times as you can."

"As you wish, little pet."

Their hours were spent in bed, fucking her until she was delirious with pleasure and filled with his cum. She hadn't passed out, but she was close, not having had a nap in the middle of the day as usual. Her muscles were noodles, and her eyelids were heavy. He cradled her small frame on his chest as she began to fall asleep.

"Don't leave. Once I'm asleep, don't leave." She wanted to say goodbye, and didn't want him returning her so soon before she had come up with something to say to her master. "Promise." she insisted.

Instead of an answer, she felt his chest vibrate with a steady purr, calming her worry and making her head flood with dreams and sleep.

She fell asleep, and when she woke up she was back in her masters room, without a promise that he would be kidnapping her again, without having said goodbye, and leaving her to feel like everything that had just happened was a dream. Her eyes settled on the dresser however, noticing that the handcuffs and the gag were sitting on top. Her master was not in the room, so she jumped up and ran to the bathroom to bathe just in case.

By the time her fingers and toes were overrun with soft wrinkles, her master still wasn't back, and she began to worry. She laid in his bed, waiting for hours. She made sure the room was neat and tidy, and still he did not come. By the time the lights dimmed in the room, she crawled back into bed, and slept alone the entire night.

In the morning, she lifted her head, praying that he would be there, but he still was not. Her heart began to feel the anguish, and the gravity of what she had done began to sink in...When the door opened, she was already crying, and looked to him through blurry vision.

Her masters voice had never sounded so monotone, "Ooman, I should punish you, but I don't think it would make any difference. Why, after you could have been sentenced to death, did you dare do it again? Do not trust that yautja, he is young and reckless. If he knew what he was doing, he would have waited for Da'x-ad to have been gone the first time...And he thinks I won't turn him in because it could endanger you-but you do not smell, and it would be only speculation that he slept with you, the evidence would show trespassing and kidnapping. Higher crimes than his last."

Kendra sat there, curled in his bed, silent.

"You were not forced, correct?"

"I was willing." She whispered.

"Would you do it again?" She was quiet, "Answer me! Would you do it again?"

"Yes."

"You would risk your life, and my honor, for sex? Your whole species is despicable. They will keep procreating, spreading diseases. They will continue to kill their planet, knowing that they are doing it the whole time. Dispicable."

Anger was so easy with her lately, "And what, your race is so great because you gain honor from hunting down and killing innocents for pleasure? You risk your life for that, and I'll risk my life for this!"

He was quiet now, mandibles twitching between anger and thought, then he said, "Do you love him? Do you want to be his? Would you be happier if I transferred ownership of you to him?"

She began to cry harder, afraid that be would do that, "No."

"No, you do not love him. Or no, you don't want to be his property?"

"Both."

"You would still choose me? Are you certain? Even if I made sure in every way possible that you could never be kidnapped again?"

"Yes."

"...but you would go see him again, if it was possible..."

"Yes."

"Why? You foolish slut, why?"

His words hit like a physical blow, but she uttered, "At least he wants me. I can feel his desire, the intensity. He is willing to break laws to have me, so why aren't you?"

"Sex, is not worth it."

"Its not just sex to me...It makes me feel more alive. The thrill, the adrenaline, passion, the pain, lust, the overwhelming pleasure...What else do I have to pursue on this planet?"

"I am satisfied with our current position, with you as my slave, without the sex. You are insatiable...it is disgusting."

She began to sob and shake, thinking maybe something was wrong with her. There were alcoholics, smoker, and nymphos back on earth. She might need therapy.

"If I did fuck you, would you finally be sated?"

"I don't know...all I ever wanted was you...but I don't know."

"Shall I abandon my clan then, just to find out?"

"That is your choice." She spat.

For several minutes, he just stood there, watching her cry, and then he walked to the door, "I have a better option."

He left her alone to cry for about an hour, and when he returned, he held a menacing metal device in his claws, equipped with locks and made especially just her her. She didn't struggle as he put the chastity belt around her, and locked it. Knowing the yautja, it was probably made out of some indestructible metal. She was truly forsaken.


	14. Chapter 14 A New Leaf

He stared at her, with his intriguing golden eyes. She was handcuffed, gagged, and in a thong-like chastity belt on his bed, her eyes overwrought with tears. He rose off the bed, standing straight, like he had suddenly made a decision.

She cringed when he said, "You will be punished for this-I have been too soft with you..." he grabbed her arm and hauled her up and out of bed.

Her master drug her to one of the weapons rooms, her watering eyes picking out the spiked whips among more lethal weapons. He bound her wrists above her with lengths of chain, to hooks on the ceiling. And he did it so her weight had to be on her tiptoes to keep pressure off her wrists. Her body began to tremble as she watched him walk along the walls, looking for a suitable instrument. She begged and pleaded, but the gag covered her mouth, only inaudible sounds escaping her. When he couldn't find what be was looking for, he left the room, leaving her there to try to bend her knees to pull her wrists free.

It was a futile attempt, as she would have to dislocate her hand to accomplish it, but when her master returned, she wished she would have tried harder. He held something that looked similar to a small paddle, and when he hit a button, it lit up with sparks of electricity.

He stepped in front of her, her heart racing with panic, and he put nipple clamps on her, so tight they were painful but she figured it would be a dull annoyance compared to the punishment he had in store for her. His hand brushed a loose strand of her mahogany-colored hair behind her ear, and then walked around to her backside. He struck her once, the pain jolting through her, causing her to cringe. It was like being beaten by a hard, and very powerful fly swatter. He struck her again, and the sound of the slap echoed in the room. Three times then, he struck her ass, in quick succession. The electric shot from it shot through her muscles, making them spasm in pain. Her master swatted her harder. She cried out, biting down on the gag in her mouth. Again, harder still, and the balance she had on her tiptoes was hard to maintain.

She received the paddle over and over until both cheeks were burning cherry red. With her throat tight, the gag in her mouth, and her nose beginning to get stuffed up from all the sobbing, she could hardly breathe. Her master removed the gag, and struck her again, causing her to jump and flail, crying out with the pain in her wrists and in her ass. He struck her again and again, and she cried out at every stroke. Her breath was ragged, and her throat was raw, yet he continued.

The more she tried to wiggle out of the way to avoid the blows, the harder he hit. Her skin quickly went from bright red, to dark purple. Tears still flowing down her cheeks, he struck her even as pain turned to numbness and she simply dangled there. With one last slap, he drew blood, and she watched him set down the paddle.

She let her eyes slide closed, relief flooding over her that he was finally done. However, he moved in front of her and removed both of the nipple clamps. To her surprise, after so many minutes of being clamped, the blood being allowed to flow back into them actually hurt so much worse. Her ass was numb, but her nipples were not, and this was a much more sensitive area. Sharp almost burning pain quickly concentrated at both of her nipples. She let out a scream, her eyes overflowing with tears, and she began to hiccup. Like a child, the tears and hyper breathing brought on the little chirping hiccups.

Her master undid the chains, grabbed her arm, and escorted her back to the room. It hurt, even to walk. She doubted that she could stand to sit. There, he let her go, and she crawled into his bed to cry. Eventually, the hiccups ceased.

He almost left, but then she said, "I'm sorry...I won't do it again."

"But you will want to." He said, his voice deadly with anger.

"...I can't help it..." she sobbed.

He stood at the edge of the bed, and Kendra slowly sat up on her knees, her ass throbbing with pain. After being beaten, one would think that she would shy away from him and his anger, but instead she crawled over to him. She tentatively put her arms around his neck and held him. When he didn't shove her off, she nuzzled her face against the base of his neck and started to cry more.

"Has the pain cleared your head?" He snarled.

She held him tighter.

After a minute, she felt his shoulders relax, and he said, "You are not disgusting."

Somehow, this made her shake and sob harder, her face probably smearing snot and tears all over him.

"Temptations of flesh are easy for me to ignore."

She quieted, but her body still trembled against him.

"I do desire you, like I have never desired you before." He admitted.

He could feel her racing pulse beginning to settle, and her breathing slowed.

He still did not purr to calm her, and did not put his arms around her, but he said, "I've come to picture you on occasion, instead of the females that I mate."

To his surprise, she began to laugh, quite hysterically. He felt warm tears sliding off his shoulder as she shook with laughter.

"That...that is just stupid." She muttered.

"I know. It is difficult to picture your small, soft body when trying to hold onto a female with the fight of a kainde amedha in her-but I find myself trying to do it anyway. I suppose we both wish to move away from these laws." He wrapped his arms around her back, "I had hoped to try and change the laws of the clan instead, but that is far from happening."

Kendra sat back to wipe her eyes, sniffling.

"You do not seem happy. Did you not hear me?"

"You really mean, you'd move? I...I don't believe you."

He growled at her playfully, "When have I ever lied?"

She couldn't think of at time he ever had, "For real?" Her voice was small and childlike, but holding back excitement.

"I believe it would be good for both of us. However, this does not mean you are off the hook-You need structure. You will keep that chastity device on, you will not make eye contact with any yautja, you will begin a fighting course, and receive regular lessons on our culture, laws, and language. From now on, I will expect you to be up before I am and be ready for breakfast-No more long potty breaks, fussing with you hair in the morning, and fiddling with cleaning your teeth while I wait on you. Understood?"

"Sei-i N'yaka-de."

"As well," his voice dropped to a softer tone, "I will expect you to sleep in my bed every night. You will sit at the table when we eat. And I will have your body whenever I will it."

"Sei-i N'yaka-de"

"You are smiling now, but you know how many females I mate. You will stand as a replacement to all of those females." He made it sound like a warning, but Kendra was still smiling.

"Now, turn around and let me see you." She slowly spun around, and he said, "I'm going to heal this immediately, this time-but if i ever have to punish you again I will leave it to heal on its own over the days."

She nodded, and he brought out the healing cream, applying it until it melted into her skin and erased the pain and ugly bruising. Noticing the bruising and cuts around her wrists, he healed those too. Her master put back on her handcuffs, wrists held in front of her. He put back on the chastity device. When he tried to put on the gag, she leaned away, receiving a stare down from her master.

She quickly said, "I just have one question."

"Yes, Aseigan?"

She buried her face in her hands, distressed, "How do i peeee in this, this thing?"

He let out a clicking, amused sound, and began to crowd her until her back was pressed into the bed, "It was built without small holes for urination, and snug enough that you would not be able to slip your fingers in to touch yourself. If you want it off, you will have to beg me to release you."

Her jaw dropped, but then she decided to play into his game, "Please, Master, please take it off."

"I'm not convinced."

She reached up to feel his hair, "Please, please, _please_?"

He huffed, "I don't think you need to go that bad." and he placed the gag in her mouth.

Out of options, she tried to win him over with puppy eyes-Big, brown, pouty puppy eyes silently begging him. He was not impressed whatsoever. She figured that when she really had to go, she would have to do a desperate potty dance, but she wasn't about to win him over now.

With the move imminent, the suspense began to kill her. Would he jump on her the very first night, or would he be busy tending to his collection of trophies, placing them in the new house. Would he want her the second night, or be too occupied greeting new clan members? On the third night would he be gone seeing the house, new market, and shops in the new city? Would it finally happen on the fourth night, or would he simply want to eat dinner and relax in the new room after training?

The more her Master said that he was leaving for meetings and the more she saw him contacting other clans, the more she began to think that they wouldn't get accepted into one. She worried that nothing would change.

They got lucky however, and an adequate clan nearby seemed more than happy to accept her master, and his ooman pet.

Yautja translations:

Kainde amedha - Hardmeat/Xenomorph


	15. Chapter 15 A Game

It shouldn't have been about the sex. It should have been about the joy of submission, the thrill of being controlled, owned, and the protection and possessiveness he projected towards her. However, Kendra found her mind once again consumed with thoughts of him. The days in the new city, new clan, had progressed much the way she had thought they would. Thus far, it was only in her dreams and fantasies that her master, an eight foot alien with golden eyes and sharp tusk-like mandibles, transformed into an untamed god of carnal lust and sex that used her human body for his own wicked pleasures...But, she continued to wait, with feverish anticipation and burning need for him to take her.

It seemed, it wasn't going to be as easy as the thought.

As she crawled into bed, snuggled her warmth against his side, she looked up to his face. After a minute, his eyes flickered to hers, "At every opportunity, you stare at me, waiting. I know what you are waiting for."

Kendra looked away, embarrassed.

"You are almost too willing."

"Too willing?" She questioned.

"Yes. I would prefer to coax you into it, win you over...but I suppose I am too used to the other females. The game, the challenge, is half the fun."

"I could pretend." She was thinking of a bar scene, acting as though she doesn't know him, and him charming her into bed-For her master, something else entirely came to mind.

"I'd like to rape you." The words brought on a wave of tingles up her spine.

However, Bhu'ja'kujhade had been into the same-It was just rough sex. "Rough, alright, we can do that. I've already been drugged and chained to a wall. It was all good fun…"

"No. I wish to drop you off somewhere in the wilderness, where you are all alone. Then I want to hunt you down, and fuck you in the mud."

Kendras heart was soaring. What an offer. "Oh," was all she could manage to say to him, but her cheeks went red with arousal.

"I won't make you do it. If you'd rather, we can just have sex right now." The way he said it, just make Kendra think that it would be routine for him, and not all that fun.

"No, we can do the...rape thing."

"Do you think you could simulate being raped by me? Fight back?"

"Sure."

His claws trailed down her arm, stroking her sweetly, but said, "I will not be gentle."

"Alright."

"I want you to scream. I want you to thrash like it is Cetanu, the god of death himself, coming for you."

She bit her lip. Words that sounded so dark should not have turned her on so much. But if he wanted it to feel real, wanted her to scream and fight him, she needed an edge against him. "I want a weapon." She demanded.

He let out a trilling purr and said, "I will strap a belt to your hips with many knives. A harness around your torso will hold more weapons-any of your choosing. Ooman, try your best to cause even a scratch...Now, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." She said with a grin.

"In case you wish to back out, you should pick a safeword."

"I won't change my mind." She said stubbornly, "But, in case something happens..._safeword_, will be the safeword. I don't think I'd remember anything else."

"As you wish." With agreement, his hand went to her hair, tilting her head back and he kissed her deeply. When he withdrew, he said, "Rest now, for tomorrow night you will be hunted."

He went all out with her outfit, making her look more fierce than she really was. Combat boots, a long feminine loincloth, and a belt lined with knives. A tube top, delicate shoulder armor, and a harness that held longer blades to her back and small guns on her front. She looked like a fierce little warrior, and he was about to get her lost in the woods.

The chosen area was a small and secluded training ground filled with tall trees. A small ship dropped her into the plot of land, right in front of the treeline. The ramp dropped and she began to walk down, her eyes on the forest. It was so dark, it all just looked like shadows, and she was tempted to ask him for a flashlight or something. However, that would only lead him to her quicker. She stepped off the ramp into the grass, feeling it squish slightly under her weight as though it had just rained. It _would _be muddy if they tussled, and she had to wonder if this was something her master had been thinking about and planning for quite some time.

Kendra glanced behind her as she heard her masters heavy footsteps on the ramp. He stopped behind her, his hands feeling up her hips, and his mask lowered to her ear.

"Run." She watched him crackle with blue electric waves and then disappear completely.

When his touch vanished as well, she quickly began to head for the trees, nothing but darkness around her. She glanced behind her nervously, but her master as well as the ship was gone-invisible.

"Run!" He barked.

She bolted.

Kendra hit the treeline, crashing through the brush clumsily, but her eyes were finally beginning to adjust to the dark. She bobbed around low hanging branches and zipped around tree trunks until her lungs began to ache for relief. This hunt was already going to be easy very for him, but she wasn't about to attempt to outrun him.

She slowed to a fast walk, catching her breath, and tried to be as quiet as possible. If he couldn't see her by her head signature, he could certainly hear her. Pale moonlight filtered in through the trees, and the wind that blew through her hair carried with it the sounds of insects and other small critters. Her eyes shifted back and forth in the darkness, looking out for any sign of her hunter.

The longer she was alone wandering around in the woods, the more anxious she grew. Her body was beginning to get that creeping feeling that she was being watched, but just from knowing he was out there every shadow began to look like his silhouette in the dark. At every sound, even the ones she made by stepping on a twig, her eyes darted around her. But he was coming, that much she knew. Kendra grabbed a small gun out of the holster on her front, just the weight of it in her hand making her feel more confident.

Her master had shown her how to hold it, and shoot it-but nothing more. She did not know how to aim it. She would just be swinging it around...and he would probably be counting on that. Kendra held it like she'd seen in cop shows and video games, with two hands, for steadiness. She began to slow her pace, checking above her in the trees, and actively searching for him. As she looked, she aimed the gun, trying to look like a badass. But before long, she started to notice a tingling in her hand through the handle of the gun.

The sensation disappeared and returned depending on where she aimed it. She aimed the gun partway up the trees and to the left ahead of her, where the tingling was strongest. She furrowed her brows, concentrating, trying to pick out any shimmer of a cloaking device-but in the dark, that was impossible. Though the gun seemed to want her to aim at something, she was just about to brush it off as a big squirrel-like animal or something. But two glowing yellow eyes of a bio mask flickered in the trees a few hundred feet away.

She probably should have shot at him, make it a little bit more exciting for him, but instead she simply turned and ran. Zig zagging and changing directions, she finally halted when her harness snagged a branch and the gun dropped from her hand. She was vulnerable. Kendra quickly snapped the branches to free herself and her eyes scanned for the dropped weapon but promptly gave up. That would be when he'd pounce, while her eyes and mind was occupied. She had another gun, and so she began to walk and drew out the new gun instead.

As she caught her breath, she made sure her steps were quiet, and slowly aimed the gun around-even checking behind her and up in the trees. As the wind caught her hair again, a thought came to mind. He could probably smell her, or the mask could detect her chemical traces, so she began to head in a direction that might get her down wind of him where she wouldn't be giving him any ques. He apparently did not want any of that.

A light and airy clicking erupted from the forest, giving her chills. He was close, but she wasn't sure of the direction. She held the gun tighter, and kept walking. A louder clicking, almost sounding like a woodpecker, hit her ears. He was ahead of her, she was sure of it now. When the gun finally picked up on him as she aimed it way to her left and on the ground, she began to shoot, knowing he would easily evade her shots.

The gun went off in loud bursts, shooting small red sparks almost like fireworks at the forest ahead of her. She ran forward to where she had shot, hopping if he had moved out of the way this would give her a path to follow to get down wind of him, as he could easily charge and block her if she tried to pass. Her eyes locked on the trees she had shot however, noticing that the bark was hardly even singed, and she grew angry. Of course she knew he would not give her a lethal gun, but with his skill she at least would have thought it would be a gun with some power. It was a stun gun. What were they playing, laser tag?

But the truth of it angered her more. He had let her chose a stun gun so she would not hurt _herself_. She grit her teeth and continued walking, more than ready to aim and shoot the gun right at his face. That alien clicking sound grew louder, and when the gun began to tingle against her palm, she began to shoot again. But out of the red sparks from her gun, small sharp metal discs flew towards her. She knew he would not hit her, but they grazed her so close, cutting the strap to her harness and another blade tinged off her shoulder armor.

He was not going to allow her downwind of him, and so she turned around and ran. To try anything to confuse him, she chucked the gun to her left, and ran more towards the right. It was a useless weapon anyhow. She looked for a place to hide, but he was following her closer than ever now. With the insect-like clicking noises, the flashing of yellow eyes of his mask, and the small metal disc blades, he seemed to corral her.

Kendra ran until she came across a wall, the perimeter to the practice ground. With the guns gone, only the long blades that she would be clumsy with left on it, she undid her harness and tossed it in the opposite direction she chose to run. She ran, following the wall. He was obviously not tricked by her diversions of the gun or the harness because as soon as she hit a corner, he appeared.

Her heart was pounding with excitement as he dropped from the trees, only ten feet in front of her, crouched like an animal. His dark expressionless metal mask stared into her as he slowly stood, abs stretching and muscles tense as he came to his full towering height. She could see the pale green tinge to his skin under the moonlight, as well as the darker mottled reptilian spots.

As he stepped closer, she held her breath, waiting for him to pounce and rip her clothes off.

Instead, he tilted his head to the side slightly, looking at her, and let his wrist blades drop from his gauntlet. He stepped to the side, looking her up and down. His sharp serrated blades reached out to her, but did not touch. He seemed to be inspecting her, like he was deciding whether to kill or fuck her...or, waiting for her to fight back.

He had said that he wanted her to thrash and scream and fight him, so she quickly drew out one of the knives from her belt. A predatory growl rumbled through him, and he boldly stepped forward. She chucked the knife at him, only for him to easily block it with the blades of his wrist gauntlet.

Kendra quickly drew out another knife, this time firmly holding on to the handle. Throwing them, was not going to work. As soon as she heard his wrist blades beginning to retract, she took off as fast as she could-only to have his big hand snatch her forearm and haul her back. She let out a shriek of surprise as he thrust her body to the ground, but as she hit, all the wind was knocked out of her. Her head hit the soggy leaf-covered mud, but stars still swam in her vision.

Her wrist snapped up to slash at him with the knife, but he quickly caught her wrist and pinned her arms down as he straddled her. Sharp desire throttled through her body, just seeing such an alien hovering above her and holding her down. Pain cloud her lust as he began to squeeze her wrist though, and she was forced to drop the knife. He chucked it away from them, then stared down at her heaving chest and quivering body underneath him.

His hand roughly undid the belt around her waist and threw it into the darkness of the forest before he let her hands go free. The heady musk that his body produced was already clouding her mind and making her center wet, but she remembered that he still wanted her to fight him. As she began to squirm, his legs tightened on the outside of her hips so she couldn't get away. She tried to sit up, and one of his hands pressed to her chest to shove her back down.

She began to thrash, and punch, and even scratch at him. He ripped open her fur top, exposing her supple breasts. She tried to shove at his massive form and prevent his hands from groping at her but it was like fighting against solid stone. She was completely at his mercy, and that is how he liked it.


	16. Chapter 16 Seized and Plundered

A small part of her was afraid of how deeply she craved this. Her eyes stared up at the beast that held her pinned in the mud, the menacing dark-nickel mask, the gold beads in his dreds glinting in the moonlight as they swayed, and powerful, defined muscles. Even knowing it was him, that this was all a game, the adrenaline was stacking-and she reveled in it. The leaves in her hair, the mud on her back...it should not have been so exhilarating.

She had to keep reminding herself to fight back, when all she wanted to do was let herself be overtaken by his raw power. Kendra twisted and kicked, her combat boots digging into his skin, but he was like a concrete statue above her. She shoved and strained against him, but soon slumped to catch her breath, letting her arms drop. He chose that moment to lessen the pressure around her hips and rise off her some to reposition himself. Even as tired as she was, she knew this would be her last opportunity. Kendra quickly rolled to her stomach and jolted upright to try and run.

She didn't even get to stand completely before his hand clamped on her ankle and she fell back into the mud with the sound of a squishy slap. Drenched in slick, wet mud, she turned back on her ass to kick at his grip. Her boot grazed his hand before his other one grabbed ahold of her ankle as well, and he drug her back to him so her legs were spread around his hips. She could see the bulge forming under his cloth covering, and a lump formed in her throat, her heart racing.

She couldn't make herself scream for him, thinking that it would just sound like silly damsel in distress fake cries, but she did get another idea. Her fingers dug into the ground for a handful of mud, and slung it at him. He quickly jerked upright with a clipped growl. As his mask looked down at his chest and the spray of mud, she bit her lip trying to contain a giggle. He was surprised for only a second, and then he lurched forward, abandoning his grip on her legs. A bubbling growl escaped his chest as he stared down at her.

Her hands quickly snapped up to the sides of his mask, removing it before he could protest. Sunken in and darkly rimmed golden eyes stared down at her, fang-tipped mandibles flexing, her body jolting with a fresh dose of adrenaline. He would make her pay for that. With a strong hand on her chest holding her down, he lowered her face to her skin, looking for a place that wasn't covered in mud perhaps. His tusks lingered on her shoulder, and then pressed to her neck. She squirmed as he bit down, but as the pressure grew, she began to thrash and he finally got her to scream.

She could feel his teeth break through her skin, and draw blood. Her blunt nails dug into the tough skin on his arms, trying to shove him away. When he finally lifted his head, she was panting, pain was shooting through her neck, and she stared at the gleaming blood on the very tips of his teeth. His hand went to her neck, and at first she thought it was a kind gesture to stop the bleeding, but instead he lifted his hand and smeared the blood from her neck onto her face. Then he made a sound comparable to a deep growling chuckle.

"You bastard." She breathed.

Not at all fazed by her insult, he untied his cloth covering, shoved away the long cloth that hid her, and roughly brought his hips flush with hers. Her eyes shot wide, just gauging the sheer size of him. As a virgin, she had seen his erect cock and thought it was huge, but after SoulDestroyer's large size, she had choked the memory up to a mere exaggeration. But no, even just feeling the hard length of it pressed against her stomach, she could tell he was much bigger. In girth as well as in length, he was bigger, truly huge. Among the other reasons he had listed as to why he did not see her as a mate, he should have said, "Too big" as well-that might have been an excuse she'd listen to.

Trapped underneath him and about to be impaled by such an appendage made her stomach churn with disbelief, yet sharp arousal bloomed in her loins. His hips rocked against her, igniting more of the fire inside her. She brought her knees up, encouraging him to penetrate her with that alien cock, yet braced her palms on his sculpted chest, attempting to shove him off.

One heavy hand set straight on her chest to hold her still as he lifted his hips away, and the other hand grasped his hard cock. He rubbed the tip of his cock between her folds a few times, lubricating it, and then positioned it in front of her entrance. Her nails dug into his chest as he began to force himself past her sheath, burning pain collecting there. But, she couldn't hold in the guttural moan that escaped her as he slowly pushed inside her passage, her walls tight around him, but yielding to his girth. The stretching was bliss and hell.

He lowered his chest down upon her, keeping himself propped up on one elbow as the other hand held her shoulder in a vise grip. Crushed under his weight, it wasn't like she was going anywhere, but as he began to push more of his length inside her, she found out why he held her shoulder so tightly. He fed more of himself into her channel, trying to burry his entire length inside her, yet hit a stopping point. Kendra was not a tall and graceful female yautja, thus not made to be able to handle a cock that might be a good ten inches long, and her masters no doubt hit her cervix. She cringed as he tested this boundary.

He pushed deeper inside her. She squirmed and her boots dug into the mud to try and scootch away from such an intrusion, but his grip on her shoulder did not waver. Tears sprang to her eyes as his hips connected with hers, having forced every inch of his shaft snuggly inside her channel. His girth stretched her out and his length filled her up completely. His chest rumbled with the satisfaction of it, and then he began to thrust.

His claws claimed her hips, holding them at an angle, and began stuffing more cock into her with each demanding plunge. It was a relief from the pain when he withdrew, but when he thrust back in, the burst of pleasure made her back arch and her eyes roll back into her head. She wanted that huge inhuman cock out of her narrow channel, the soreness and pain higher than anything she had felt before, yet her body begged for it to ravage her harder.

The pain almost made it better, mixing with the pleasure making an intoxicating and addictive high. The rougher she had it, the rougher she wanted it. His smoky must was tainted with the earthy smell of the mud. His thrusts jostled her body, her tits bouncing, and her hard nipples grazing against the reptilian skin of his chest. Her nipples were still so sensitive after those clips, and the friction was maddening. She moaned happily beneath him.

He began to pick up the pace, surging in and out of her channel without mercy, his exhales laced with grunts and snarls. Kendra wasn't sure it it was the pain or the overwhelming pleasure that kept her struggling. She thrashed her head side to side, pleasure building. Her arms folded under him she still shoved at his rippling muscles and her boots dug into the mud to try and escape such intense thrusts. Her back arched, and her lips uttered moans, whimpers, and all sorts of other indecent noises.

He crashed into her. She buckled under him. His heavy balls slapped against her ass. It was graphic animal rutting, bestial humping; it was nature at its rawest. There was so much he held back on a regular basis. As her body began to tense, the buildup of pleasure turning to a rush of pure ecstasy, she found her arms wrapping around him to hold him closer. One hand hooked around his neck, his thick dreads hanging down over her face. Her other arm grabbed onto his muscular shoulder. That rapturous release hit her like a tsunami wave, and her eyes fluttered closed and her jaw fell slack.

Her heart pounding and her legs trembling, she let her arms fall back into the mud as she caught her breath. But instead of that anticipated spray of cum inside her, he pulled out. Her eyes only half open and vaguely watching him, he moved over her body so that his knees straddled her stomach. He held his throbbing cock in his fist, and as he began to stroke it, cum shot out onto her face. From shere surprise, her mouth opened, unwillingly accepting his seed onto her tongue. Thick, messy sprays of it quickly covered her and dripped off her face.

Her master uttered another choppy, grumbled bit of laughter and then he rose to his feet. Leaving her to lie there on the forest floor covered in his cum, mud, and a bit of her blood, he began to walk away. She shakily rose to her elbows, and watched his scoop up his mask and disappear into the darkness of the trees. Kendra's mind teetered on many emotions, and she began to wipe the sticky cum off her face, really only resulting in smearing more mud onto herself.

She stood up, her heart slightly crumbling, fixed her loincloth, held the ripped top over her breasts and began to walk. He had been cold, not himself, which sort of frightened her. Her center was sore and her limbs were rubbery, and she really didn't want to have to walk back through the dense brush and maze of trees. Her eyes searched the dark ahead of her for any sign of him waiting for her, but there was none.

A sound from behind her though, had the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end and a mortifying tingle shot straight to her core. Somehow that predator clicking had became the most arousing sound. She turned around, and was met face-to-face with the nine foot alien that had just fucked her so vigorously.

"When can we do that again?" She breathed, staring up into the golden depths of his eyes.

His hands tore the fur top out of her grip, sending it back into the mud, and his sharp nails trailed across her collarbone and down her sternum, "Start running."


End file.
